Part Of Your World
by myheartwonxxo
Summary: AU. Tears were escaping my eyes, floating into the water around us. Blaine was nearly unconscious. He seriously only had a minute or so before he suffocated. "Do what you want to me. Lock me up! Kill me! Just don't let Blaine die!" A mer!Kurt story.
1. An Escape

Part of Your World

Chapter One

**An Escape**

_Blaine_

It was a slow day at the fish market. It was always a slow day at the fish market. Today, I seated myself on the counter, my feet swinging over the edge, gazing out the foggy windows. Not a soul. I rolled my eyes, and leaned back, popping the register open. There was hardly any money in there; I flipped through the bigger bills, and again wondered how my father kept the store open.

We lived along the California shore where fishing and boating were popular. I'd constantly tell him how having a fish store located right were fisherman fished was the stupidest idea ever. He never listened. He'd huff off my advice about opening up a surf shop, grab his pole, and head for the shore.

"Need to catch 'em fresh!" he'd always say before leaving.

I knew, however, that he didn't like being around me for too long; I aggravated him easily. We were so different. He liked my best friend Rachel far more, even though she was awful at her portion of the job. Fish grossed her out, and she didn't like to touch them. My dad would hand her over the store long before he'd let me have it though. I was such a disappointment.

"Is it my fault I don't like the ocean? Is it so wrong that as soon as I'm out of high school, I'm picking up and moving inward to college? Far, far away from the sea? Does he want me to grow up and sell fish forever? Like him?" I ranted at Rachel a few days ago while we were stocking the display with ice.

Rachel pulled her hands out, cupped them, and blew her warm breath into her palms. She gazed up at me.

"Blaine, he's never going to get used to the fact that you don't want this life," she said matter-of-factly.

"But am I crazy? Please, help me see the light here," I said desperately.

"You're not crazy for disliking this place. You are crazy to just want to pick up and leave. People would kill their siblings to move into a house alongside the beach."

I pulled a handful of ice out of the cooler and slipped a few small pieces into my mouth. Crunching, leaning my body forward on the counter, I said, "This was never for me. I want to live in New York, a huge city, where it rains and snows at the same time, and there's people trotting along to work with their suitcases and high heals. Where there are cars and buildings everywhere! Not tourists with their boogie boards and flip-flops. I hate waking up to the same ocean everyday."

"You wouldn't miss the sand? The sun? The pretty girls in bikinis?"

I just shook my head, especially at that last statement. Rachel doesn't know I'm gay. No one does. I don't want to tell her because she's all I have, and I'm all she has. We accept each other's crazy. And if I told my father, I'd be even more of a disappointment. So, I figured, I'd wait till college to come out; it'll be like a second change. I wouldn't have to hurt anyone either.

One more year. The summer was coming to a close and senior year was ahead of Rachel and I. I couldn't wait.

"Can you take these before I barf?"

Snapping back into the present, I pulled my legs back onto the counted, crossing them, as I looked over my shoulder at Rachel. She was holding two very large fish which were wrapped in paper in her arms. If I said _no_and refused to take them, she'd topple over; that's the human to fish ratio. Smiling, I bent down and pulled them into my lap.

"It's weird to think there are bigger fish in the sea," I said, looking down at the things.

Rachel propped beside me, her legs against mine. "Not to mention mermaids."

"Yes, those slippery little creatures. Though, I see them as no match for a hungry shark," I joked.

Rachel smiled. She kicked her foot against mine. She then said, "Well, I'm going to head home."

I tipped the fish up, replying, "I'll store these and call it a day too."

"Should I wait?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll text you."

She smiled sweetly, spun and was out the door. It only takes about ten minutes to close shop: take the money from the register, transfer it to the safe, seal up all the fish, and toss the ones that'll rot by morning. I flicked off the lights and locked up the store. If my dad needed to get in with his catch, he had a key. I was most likely in trouble for closing early, but I really didn't care.

My car was parked in the small lot next to the store. I always got yelled at for driving to work because we lived so close. Everyday around six, when the sun started to shift colors, I'd pull my guitar from the backseat and walked to the dock where the small boats came in. No one was ever there.

I hated the beach, but I loved this spot. When I was younger, when I started to get into multiple fights with my father, I'd run out and sit on the dock for hours. When I started to work at the store a few years back, I saved up my money and bought my guitar. I'd learn to play there, and almost everyday, it was the same routine.

I trenched through the deep sand, guitar case in one hand, sandals in the other. I climbed onto the peer. When I reached the end, I sat on the edge and dripped my feet into the water. The sea salt was so strong; it irritated my nose. I dipped my hand into the ocean, and then pushed my wet hand through my curly hair. It wasn't too hot out, but the water helped.

Part of me just wanted to sit here. Forever. I'd never have to confront all the feelings I've been subsiding. All the worries I have; about leaving for college, about being stuck here forever. Then there was a part of me that wanted to jump in and swim away. Run away, the ocean way. I wasn't an amazing swimmer though, and I wouldn't get anywhere. Just to the middle of the sea. I sucked in a breath. The salt was almost sickening to me.

I pushed the latches of my guitar case up, slipped my hand in, and took out my guitar. Sometimes I'd write. Sometimes I'd just strum a nothing tune. Sometimes I just held my guitar. It felt like the only concrete thing in my life; it'd never pick up and leave me. So I held, not playing, not doing anything, actually. About ten minutes passed.

There was always one song I had in my back pocket, the first song I learned how to play. It was "Part Of Your World" from _The Little Mermaid_. I know it's silly. That's why Rachel always joked about mermaids. I started plucking at the strings and humming along. It wasn't until mid-chorus that I started singing.

"_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free, wish I could be…OH MY GOD!"_

I wrenched my feet out of the water and stood up on the dock, my guitar flipping out of my arms and splashing into the ocean in the process. My whole body went numb. I was frozen, staring into huge blue eyes, peering through the water. I slapped my palm over my lips to prevent my shrieks from coming out.

It was a dead body, his eyes looking into mine. I wanted to run. I should have ran, went to get help, but I was transfixed on the eyes.

"Oh my God!" I mumbled again, my heart pounding in my ears.

Suddenly, as if seeing this person floating to the surface wasn't horrific enough, the eyes…blinked. Then again. He was alive. Something just came over me. I run for the edge of the dock and dived into the sea. Surfacing within seconds, I swam to the boy.

He wasn't there though.

I extended my arms, splashing through the water. I felt nothing. I dove back under, opening my eyes. Despite the sting, I stared all around me. _Nothing_. Was I hallucinating? I pulled up for air. I looked once more, with no success, and pulled myself onto the dock.

My rickety breath didn't want to settle. So I just lay on my back, breathing deeply. I saw a person under the water. I saw him. I'm not crazy! What happened to him? Dead bodies don't just swim away. It took me a bit to gain my composure. When I sat up, I realized my guitar must be somewhere under the water. Angrily, I slammed my fist into the wood beneath me. I just buried my face in my palms.

Something hard nudged against my dangling foot. I jumped, almost back into the water but gripped around me to prevent that. I looked down. It was my guitar.

I should have been happy it landed on its back, but I quickly realized that it didn't magically float back to me. A pale white hand slipped off the neck and back into the water. I swallowed a lot of air before I pulled my guitar out of the sea, expecting to see the face again, underneath.

Nothing was there.

I packed my guitar away and ran. I'm never coming back; I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt<em>

I waited every single day. Right along the rocks just to see his silhouette from above the water. He came everyday as the sun began to set, casting an orange hue on the shore and on this nameless figure.

When I'd slip away from home when I was younger, when my mother first died and I couldn't stay at home for too long, I'd swim up to the dock. She'd take me here sometimes; show me the foreigners as they caught small fish who were stupid enough to catch onto their bait. Sometimes we'd scare the fish in their direction, as a nice gesture to the humans.

My mom said they couldn't see us. Not here. Other places, yes, but it was forbidden to make human contact. Usually, coming this close to the surface was taboo, but seeing who my father is, it was okay if mom and I snuck up once in a while. When she died, I snuck up a lot. This place was the only one that took my mind off of her and of my dad and of my home, far under the sea. It was almost like swimming away, something childish Mer's would do to get away from the Undersea, from their homes, only to realize that the ocean isn't the safest place to go unattended. So, yes, it was my attempt at swimming away, the shore way.

Their lives were so simple. I wanted to be up there, living a simple life too. The thought made me shutter though. Of course I couldn't surface. The dark tales of Mer's who broke free of the water made me want to swim away from the land forever. I didn't though. I waited. For him.

He was the boy with the music device, who sang so beautifully, unlike any other voice I've ever heard, even through it was muffled. If I could just pierce my ear through the water…no. That was crazy.

Today was one of his days where he'd just sit on the dock. He came early; I always come early, just in case. Now we had more time. He just held his device, not moving, just staring into the water. Maybe if I aligned our eyes… KURT! I have to stop. This is forbidden: these thoughts, of surfacing, of actually letting the boy see me… I was crazy; this wasn't normal Mer behavior.

I flipped my tailfin, letting bubbles rush over me. I missed her though. I missed my old life. And this boy…he was permanent. For ten years, he's come to the shore, everyday. At least he was unchanging.

Suddenly, I heard it. He was playing the device, softly making music with his mouth. I swam closer. And then swam even closer. I had never chanced going this close before. He was beautiful. I never thought a human could look so…perfect.

He started to sing. I could hear clearer now. I wanted to join, but he would hear. So I just gazed and listened.

"_Wanderin' free, wish I could be…OH MY GOD!"_

Suddenly, he wrenched his body from the water, his devise flying into the sea. He saw me. HE SAW ME. I was panicking inside, but my tailfin wouldn't flutter. I was frozen, holding his gaze. I could tell his was frightened; I was frightened the first time I saw a human.

My instincts wanted to pull him under. I wanted to reach up and drag him in, and if it was any other human, I would have done so. Mer-people aren't allowed near the surface for more reasons than just our safety but for the safely of the foreigners. Our instincts told us to kill the humans, to pull them in before they pulled us out.

He was so beautiful. I wanted to pull him in, but not to kill him, to keep him forever. I blinked the salt from my eyes, and in the next moment, there was a large splash from beside me. He jumped in.

My instincts were too strong. Humans above the surface are to be dragged under. Humans among us knew their territory, and unless they strike, we stay away. I swam to the shadow of rocks, hiding away. I just wanted to be close. My body ached with my decision.

He remained under for a few moments, before lifting out of the water. I swam closer to the dock. I wanted to see him before he left, and I was sure he had run off, but I then saw his foot dangling over the edge. My heart pounded. I stared for the longest time, waiting for him to pick his body up so I could see his face, wet with water.

A large object cast a shadow over my head. I looked up, ready to pounce, only to see it was his music device. I slipped my hand around the long thin part that was dipped in the water, pulling it down. I never thought I'd be able to touch this. For a brief second, I didn't think I'd return it, but the human needed it more than I. I swam to his side, nudging the device into his foot. Letting go, I swam deeper into the sea, so that I could see him but he couldn't see me.

He pulled his device from the water, looking straight in my direction. My heart pumped blood fiercely through my body. I sucked in a deep breath of water, letting myself think of tomorrow, when he'd be back. Maybe we'd interact again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I apologize for the inevitable errors that I missed while proofreading.


	2. The Truth

Chapter Two  
><span>**The Truth**

_Kurt_

My mother was the one who first told me about the dark secret of surfacing into the human world, breaking free of the water. She's really the only person I've ever trusted, so it had to be true.

It was just like any other day. I was almost eight, and she'd just started taking me to the shoreline to see the humans. I was so frightened, but she wanted me to see that they actually aren't as bad as the tales said. Oh course my instincts were going nuts when I saw the first person. Despite wanting to drown each one, I had remorse for their condition. It was so weird how they moved about on those _legs_ that just looked like long arms to me. I'd trip if I had them, honestly.

Anyhow, every time we visited, she kept a tight hold of my hand. The first occasion, I was lucky she did because I was about to plummet out of the water and grasp the human right off the land. She was stronger and restrained me. Then she told me the secret.

"Kurt, baby, you can't break the surface!" she cried, taking hold of me. I fought, my tailfin crashing into hers. She continued, "Bad things will happen! Kurt! Please!"

I twisted in her arms to block the view of the humans, pressing my face into her abdomen. My harsh feelings subsided a bit.

Hushed, I asked, "Why?"

"Mer's can't be out of water long. If you let a human take you from the water, they'll never put you back in!"

Those awful, heartless humans! I tightened my arms around her because I wanted to break the surface for revenge so badly.

"Why can't we be out of the water?" I asked.

She pushed my body back, looking into my eyes. "Your tailfin will disappear."

I shuttered. What a horrible thought! "Then what, mommy? What takes the place of your tailfin?"

"Legs."

I wanted to cry. This was awful. Why did she take me so close to the surface?

"Can you get your tailfin back?" I needed to know.

She gripped my hand instead of my entire body and pulled me down to a huge rock formation beneath us to sit. She weaved her fingers through my flapping hair.

"There's one way, but your father has said many times that he'd never use it on a fool who surfaced. Don't worry though, Kurt. I'll never let you go up there. I'll never let them touch you."

"Why'd you bring me here? Why if it's so dangerous?"

She cupped my cheek. "Their world is as beautiful as ours, and I need for you to see all the good in the world because there are some bad things that'll make you forget anything good at all."

And up until this day, her words about beauty and optimism still haunt me. It was as if she was foreshadowing her death. I come here to remember her, to remember her words, to remember that there is beauty and optimism, and to forget that everyday I'm living through those "bad things" my mom talked about. I also come here to see him.

The sun was a dark orange. He should be here. He should have been here a long time ago. Where is he?

_Blaine_

Seeing a dead body leaves you damaged. I know this firsthand. However, I had to keep telling myself it was a dead body. I was so hard to convince, especially not after seeing his bright blue eyes or his pale fingers over the neck of my guitar. My guitar which I don't know if I'll ever be able to touch again. I saw a dead body. I will keep saying this until I believe it.

What else could it have been? A mermaid? This isn't some cute little Disney movie. Besides, Prince Eric didn't get the shit scared out of him the first time he saw Ariel. She was seductively on top of him, being all hot and mermaid-y. My mermaid was just a pair of floating eyes. My mermaid? He was a dead body! I need to stop thinking about this.

In the next second, the knock at my door practically petrified me. I almost fell off my bed.

"What?" I shouted.

The door creaked open, and Rachel's face peeked through the crack. I made a motion for her to come in. She did but kept her distance. I bent backwards to avoid eye contact.

"Blaine? Something's wrong…"

"Nah, I'm peachy," I said, trying to make my voice happier.

It was so quiet in my room that I heard her move closer. "I'm your best friend. I can tell when something's up."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay! So there is something to talk about!"

She was always persistent. She always got what she wanted too, no matter how long it took. Rachel would stay here all night until I told her my secret, which is why I made up something.

"It's my dad." Yes, that was more believable than mermaids. I mean dead bodies.

Rachel took hold of my hand. "What'd he do this time?"

"College." I was just making up a story on the spot.

Rachel positioned herself beside me. She tried to catch my eye; I continued to stare at the ceiling. Without saying a word, I knew she wanted me to tell her everything.

I sighed, "He's basically forbidding me from leaving the state to go to college."

This was nothing new. He's said many times how I'm not allowed to go to college outside of California. I never planned to listen, which is why I never told Rachel this. My mind was set that I'm leaving the state to go to school, so why ever lie to her?

She pressed her hand against my chest. "Maybe it's for the best."

My breath got caught under her palm. I bolted up, gazing into her eyes, astonished.

"Blaine! Blaine, let me explain," she said abruptly. "There are plenty of amazing schools here, and you know how I'm set on going to UCLA, you being states away would break my heart. Even if you didn't go to my school, I'd at least feel better knowing you were in my state, knowing you were just a long drive away." Her fingers touched my face, dragging up my cheek until her palm resting upon the surface. "You don't know how much I'd miss you."

Her eyes burned with something I'd never seen before. Rachel got everything she wanted. This time though…she wanted me. As she leaned in to press our lips together, I jumped to my feet.

"I need to leave for a while. I'm sorry, Rachel."

I decided that escaping to the beach was the only thing I could do. I practically ran. I didn't want Rachel to chase after me. I knew where I was headed. In my head, seeing the dead boy was apparently better than kissing Rachel.

Soon I was at the edge of the water on the dock. I peered over the surface. I didn't see any bright blue, just the green tint of the water. I crashed onto the wood beneath me.

I didn't understand it. I was so afraid of seeing him again, but I wanted to. I wanted to prove I wasn't crazy. Also, his eyes... They were so beautiful. I wanted to see them again, and the thought made me shutter. I didn't know what kind of creature he was; I didn't know if he was human. I inched closer to the edge, leaning down.

"Please," I whispered. After a few moments, nothing happened. So I screamed, "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I NEED TO SEE YOU AGAIN! PLEASE!"

My whole body hurt. I felt so defeated. And I felt crazy. Nothing happened. I tucked my head lower, closing my eyes. What was I doing here?

I opened my eyes and immediately saw blue. A gasp got caught in my throat, and I jumped. He did too. He pulled back deeper into the water. I raised my hand, gently.

"No, I'm sorry!"

I was immobile, unable to look away. He swam closer. I motioned for him to come up out of the water. He just looked at me.

"Please, I have to ask you so much!" I cried, motioning again, trying to enunciate each syllable.

He shook his head, refusing. My heart was racing with an indifferent, unknown feeling, and I did something so stupid. I tried to pull him out. I tried to grasp his shoulder.

I felt a sudden pain, and when I pulled my arm out of the water, a long trail of four, thin, bleeding wounds dragged up my forearm. I took hold of the scratches and looked into his face. He was snarling, angry. I felt awful.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…"

The next second, he swam away. I saw it. I saw his tailfin, glowing blue and green in the dim sunlight. I touched the top of the surface, wishing he'd come back, wishing I wasn't such a moron.

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed after him.

For a moment of two, I hovered above the water. The next thing I did was just as stupid as the first, if not worse. I gasped for a breath and dipped my face into the water, forcing my eyes open. Everything was blurry. I waited, and then decided I needed another breath. The second time I dipped my head under, he was there.

He was so close that he wasn't terribly blurry. His face was just as beautiful as his eyes, pale from no sun, long nose, and full lips. His short brown hair ebbed from the water's flow. He stared at me, almost curious, almost intrigued.

He could have easily pulled me under. I'd have no control. I needed air, and I was so vulnerable at this moment. Air was the one thing that'd be easiest for me to lose. I trusted him, but then I didn't. I was conflicted. Slowly, as if testing both of our resistance, his hand pushed towards me, and I shut my eyes, afraid. He gently rested his fingers on the wound he left. My eyes popped open.

_I am sorry_, he mouthed.

Suddenly, he drew back. In response, I wanted to dive in, bring myself closer to him. He extended a single finger to the world above my head and swam away.

"Wait!" I shouted, gulping a mouthful of water.

I pulled out of the water, choking. I fell back onto the pier. My head hit something other than wood: shoes. I looked up to see Rachel. She looked unnerved, unable to make an explanation of her own as to why I was dipping my head under the water for so long.

I would be getting a lot of training in covering up the truth today.


	3. Just A Few Inches

**Author's Note**: Thanks so much for the feedback, guys! It's really fantastic and motivates me to write (which is why I keep bangin' out a chapter every night!) I'm sorry in advanced for any errors throughout. I should probably get a beta, since I have a hard time pulling out my own mistakes. Anyway, enjoy! =)

Chapter Three

**Just a Few Inches**

_Blaine_

Waiting until six, when my work shift ended, was literally painful. I couldn't handle being in this boring store doing nothing when I could be out at the pier. When I was with him, my mermaid, I had to balance multiple emotions. I couldn't even sum up the experience of seeing what he was into one. I did, however, feel exhilarated with just the thought of going out there again. So work was worse than ever.

I was in front of the register, wiping down the display for what seemed to be the tenth time. Rachel was spraying down the huge window which stretched across half the wall that faced the shore. Neither of us really said anything, completely focused on our jobs.

"Are you mad at me?" she finally said after hours of silence.

"No," I said quietly because I wasn't, not really. You can't really choose who you fall for, even if he is gay.

Rachel chucked her dirty cloth at my head. "Blaine, cut it out. I know that you're angry because I agree with your father and think you should stay put."

Right there was that; I forgot. The kissing me thing fogged my brain. I bit the inside of my cheek, looking over at her.

Sighing, I said, "I didn't think you could be so selfish." As if it was that simple.

Rachel gasped dramatically. "Me? Blaine Anderson, you didn't even talk to me! You didn't even let the idea of you leaving settle between us before you decided on it. We've been friends for years, and you couldn't even give me that?"

"Rachel, why do I need to run by my life choices with you?"

Rachel took a large step forward. "Because I thought I meant more than that. I thought it'd be hard to just lose each other. I don't understand. Won't you miss me at all?"

Tears rimmed her big, brown eyes. She was so little, and she seemed smaller than normal. Probably because she felt tiny. This situation was bigger than just her; it was bigger than just me. I wouldn't be leaving California. I'd be leaving my best friend, and let's face it, just like long distance relationships, friendships were hard to keep from far away as well.

I wrapped one hand around her skinny shoulders, and the other laced through her hair. I pulled her to my chest, and she clung to my waist. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose this.

"Rachel…"

"Blaine, I'm by no means asking you not to leave. I'd never dictate your life, but just add me into your equation. I'm not asking for too much. I just want to be there."

I pulled her in closer, even though we were as close as we could get.

"…because I'd ever leave you," I whispered.

The rest of my shift went by fair quick. The tension wasn't so thick anymore, although I still caught Rachel looking at me with that funny gaze every once in a while when she thought I wasn't paying attention. I'll love her as much as I could, but frankly, I couldn't love her _that _much. Even if I wanted for her to be happy.

I drove her home. She lived close too, but by taking those extra precautions, by knowing for certain that she was at home, Rachel wasn't going to catch me with my mermaid again.

All the motions in between were almost mechanical: drive home, grab my guitar, sneak past my parents, jog down to the beach, until I was finally at the pier. I plunked down, looking over the edge. I tried not to jump this time.

"Hi," I said down into his pale face with a smile.

_Hello_, he mouthed.

I positioned myself so that I was on my stomach, my face looking down at him. I could honestly just sit here and stare, but I felt like that'd make him uncomfortable. From this angle, he was just a submerged body. Part of me felt anxious that he'd need to breathe soon, but then remembered what he was. If I looked hard enough, I could see his tailfin. It gave me the chills. I wasn't used to seeing anything that vast attached to a human torso. I was used to seeing legs from the waist down. Strange, I know.

"You're here everyday, aren't you?" I questioned. I had so much to ask. Might as well start with the simple questions.

_Kurt_

When he spoke, he was so sure. His tambour was at such a deeper pitch than I was accustomed to. Hearing someone speak was something I wasn't accustomed to either, not since I was younger.

I just wanted to tug him in, have him swim alongside me. I'd feel less corrupt. Having only inches between us, only inches between the end of the water and the start of the air, terrified me. I was "playing with fire" as my mother always said. Fire is something only humans have; I don't really know what it is, but I guess it's bad, since playing with it is forbidden.

"You're here everyday, aren't you?" he said. I nodded, sheepishly.

He hid a smile. For a second, I didn't think he'd say anything else, until, "When did everyday start? Days ago?"

_No_, I lipped.

"Months?"

I shook my head, no.

"Years? How many?" he asked, curiously spilling over each word.

I held up ten fingers. His mouth fell open, as did his eyes. Unable to look at me, he rolled onto his back. Did I offend him? Maybe interacting with a Mer was just as forbidden in the human world as it was in the Undersea. Maybe I was shaming him just as much as I was shaming myself. I never even considered this.

"And you only chose now to show yourself?"

He was still on his back. Did he want me to speak? Because I couldn't. I was too afraid. So I splashed him. Immediately he was facing me again. A smile was wide of his lips.

"Why now?"

I shook my head, showing him that I didn't know. I guess it was the music. I guess I was tired of being lonely. His eyes didn't change. My answer was good enough. In that instance, I knew that he'd never make a grab at me or force me to do something I wasn't ready for. He was just pleased I didn't swim away. And I was pleased he didn't run away.

I pulled my hand up and motioned for him to come into the water. His eyebrows rose. Nodding, after taking a brief moment, he stood up. The boy pulled his torso's cloth over his head and gazed down at me immediately. He looked embarrassed. I wonder why. I was used to seeing bare chests (except on the females' whose scales crept up, thinly along the middle of their abdomen until spreading to cover their chests). I smiled, telling him it was alright.

He inched in. Taking a breath, he submerged.

I finally, for the first time with this stranger, spoke. "Are you afraid?"

He gasped, sucking in water. Breaking the surface, he coughed and spat out the water, breathing in deep breaths.

"No," he choked. "Well, yes, I'm petrified, but I trust you for some reason."

He came back under. We stared, face-to-face. I noticed that his skin was a darker tint than mine. The sun must have done that. There were some other notable features, but his eyes were most alluring to me. Green like the seaweed and brown like the wet sand, mixed to almost form one color.

"I'll try not to hurt you," I placed a hand on his scratches again. "I was just scared, too."

He raised one finger and pushed up for air again. It was so simple for him. It was the hardest thing for me.

While he was above water, I heard him say, "I swear I didn't mean to grab at you. I just wanted you to come up. I can see that that's going to be difficult for you, huh?"

He splashed back under.

"I'm not allowed to leave the water. I can't come up."

Without a second thought, he rose up. He said, "Have you ever tried? If humans can submerge from the air completely, who says mermaids can't?"

I laughed. He was confused when he dropped back in, once the bubbles subsided.

"Mer_maid_… I'm not a girl."

He laughed too, inwardly.

I sucked in a breath of water, and said, "But what if something bad happens?"

He just shook his head, telling me nothing bad will. My eyes narrowed. He did not know this. He did not know me. I especially knew that bad things _could_ happen. They have. They still are. I pressed my hands to his chest, giving him a small shove, and swam back a bit. He looked confused, so I swam back some more. I wanted him to leave and go sit on the dock, go make music with his device because this couldn't continue. At least not from this close proximity. Someone could get hurt.

He took the hint. I watched as he lifted himself out of the water. Once seated, his feet danged in the sea.

"You know, if something bad were to happen, I would do everything in my power to make it better," he said, picking himself and his device up. He looked down at the water, not seeing me anymore, sighed and turned.

_Blaine_

Unless he came up, this back and forth exchange would be pointless. I couldn't stay under forever. I was trying; he was not. I heard splashing and it took everything in me to not turn around. I knew he was trying to get my attention. I had to ignore it.

I was almost at the end of the dock when a voice said, "Please tell me how you'd get me my tailfin back…"

I stopped. My insides exploded. I dropped my guitar, turned, and ran to the edge. He was leaning his whole body up on the dock, smiling as he pushed his bangs off his forehead. I dropped to my knees and held my face right in front of his.

He was real.

"Why? Why'd you come up?" I asked, my voice frantic.

He thought for a second. "Ten years seems like a crazy amount of time to wish for something to happen. Then suddenly, you were right here, and I didn't have to wonder anymore. You were okay with belong underwater, even though you don't know how vicious Mer's actually are. So, even though I'm mortified to be breathing air, I'm letting myself be okay with being above water too."

I heard like half of what he said. I was so mesmerized by his voice. It was so much higher than I was used to. It was almost magical; definitely the right word, seeing as to what he was.

"My name is Blaine." A proper introduction…finally.

"Kurt."

Kurt.


	4. Alone

**Author's Note:** Did you know that Mermish is a translatable language? I went looking for a word, and found out, lol. Aside from that, _after this chapter, things start to get more complicated._ For those of you thinking I'm using the Little Mermaid storyline…I'm not. =) Ps. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Chapter Four

**Alone**

_Kurt_

Every time Blaine came to the dock, I'd immediately surface. He didn't even have a chance to sit. I swam too fast.

"You know, Kurt, I like this a lot better," he said, kneeling then sitting on the lowers of his legs.

"What exactly?" I questioned, treading water with my arms and tail.

"Seeing you without being underwater."

I smiled. "Oh, you'd get used to the underwater if you were a Mer."

Blaine lowered, coming closer to the edge. My heart thumped, and I was having a hard time deciding if the cause was my instincts or this boy himself.

"Obviously," he grinned. "I have so many questions, Kurt."

I drifted closer to the pier, pulling myself up onto it. I rested my head of my forearm so my face was right next to his. Now that the distance barrier's been broken, I never seen to be close enough to him.

"I'm right here with the answers," I said with a smirk. Blaine rolled onto his back and turned his face to look into mine.

"Why did you start watching me?"

I bit my lip, thinking, and then said, "My mom. When I was about seven, she started taking me to the shoreline. I don't know if you noticed, but Mer's are easily frightened and strongly territorial."

He smiled, and his eyes seem to sparkle from it; I could be imaging that though. That was plausible. He nodded, lifting his scarring arm as proof.

"When I saw my first human, not you, I just wanted to drag him under," I admitted. His eyes widened. "Sorry. It's just my instincts. I've had years to overcome the urge with you."

Blaine shifted to his side, not breaking eye contact with me. "So there's no part of you that wants to do that anymore?" he questioned carefully.

"No, there is. I'm just really good at fighting it," I said starkly. He sucked in a deep breath, moving back down. I don't know if my honesty was startling him. I decided to ease off.

I continued, "My mom wanted me to see everything good. She believed humans and where you're from are both beautiful. She was so optimistic; she was the beautiful one."

Blaine's eyes were fixated on a passing cloud when he asked, "Was?"

"Was." I pulled myself up onto my elbows, resting my chin in my palms, looking at the clouds too. "She was attacked by sharks."

Blaine suddenly sat up. He leaned over to meet my eye. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I. I was there."

I thought about this almost everyday, but it was admittedly hard staying it out loud. I haven't in years, and the first time I told the story, no one really _listened_. Blaine, however, was listening to every syllable.

"Kurt, if this is too much for you, we don't have to talk about it," he said gently.

I shook my head, tears dripping down my face. I collected a stream of one on my finger, looking at it curiously. "This is new."

"Right, your tears must mix with the water. Here," he said, cupping my cheek and using his thumb to push away the tears. He held on for an extra moment or two, and then shyly pulled away.

"Blaine, I can tell you everything, but this isn't the easiest story. I don't want you to think any less of me."

"Never."

I laughed passively. "We'll see."

I dropped back into the water. Blaine lay on his stomach, looking down at me.

"When my parents met, my mother was at the shoreline. My grandpa always took her there, taught her exactly the same concept she passed along to me. This, what I'm doing with you, is forbidden. Coming to the shoreline is forbidden. My mother knew this; my grandfather knew this; I know this. It's too dangerous. Humans could pull us out; we can pull you in. We didn't belong in each other's worlds. One day, she got caught by one of the guard Mer's. My father. Whenever I'd ask for the story, he'd always say that he knew instantly he'd love my mother forever. Mer's are like that."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Mer's only love once?"

My cheeks flushed. "Most Mer's. Unless you're Amiss."

"Amiss? Doesn't that mean, like, incorrect?" he asked.

"It means not born normal. It means loving the same sex. I was born Amiss. That's why my marriage partner was set for me."

Blaine looked anguished. "You were arranged to be married with someone you aren't in love with, someone you can't even be attracted to?"

I nodded. "Once I turn eighteen, I'd have to marry her."

Blaine couldn't look at me. He rolled onto his back.

"Blaine… There's more story," I said quietly. He shook his head, permitting me to continue. "My father didn't out my mother because of how much he cared about her, but she wasn't allowed at the shore anymore. Soon after, they had me."

I wanted for him to look at me so bad. I wanted for him to not be repulsed by my species. I reached out a hand, touching his shoulder. He turned his head towards me. I gave him a tiny smile. He returned it.

"When I was five, my parents realized I was Amiss."

"Five? How could you even know for sure? I didn't know until I was in middle school."

My heart leaped at this new information. I tried for it not to reach my face.

"I don't know really, but if they're wrong, you aren't forced to marry the one chosen then. Everything changed when I was six though. One Mer rules over the whole Undersea."

"Undersea?"

"It's the name of my home. Like this place, what's its name?"

"California," Blaine said with a laugh.

"The Undersea is my California. Well, when I was seven, my father became its ruler."

"How?" Blaine asked.

"Well, there's one fish that turns humans to Mer's. There are two ways to produce a Mer: birth and the Taafoowii Fish," I said. Blaine's clueless expression made me smile. "It's Mermish for love. The Taafoowii Fish came into existence hundreds of years ago. They were like any other fish, until their existence started to diminish. The first Mer was made from a Taafoowii Fish slipping itself down the human's throat, making the human's legs disappear, giving it a giant tailfin."

I lifted mine, playfully splashing water onto Blaine. "The Taafoowii Fish is rare, and the one to catch one becomes ruler; that's how prestigious it is."

"And your dad just found one?"

"No, the fish found him."

Blaine contemplated this for a moment. "So, you're royalty?"

I just shrugged. That part of the story was coming up. "Anyway, this new power gave my mother authority to go to the shore again. She took me. Towards the end of her life was when you first appeared. You looked so sad, everyday. I never understood."

"My life isn't the best," Blaine said softly. "We can talk about that later though. I want to hear the rest."

"Okay. On the way back one day, we were ambushed. There were at least three sharks. Full Mer's could out-swim a shark, but I was only eight. If my mother dragged me along, she wouldn't be as fast, and we'd both be in trouble."

Tears clouded my eyes. I remember everything about that moment so specifically. My body shook. Suddenly, Blaine was dropping slowly into the water beside me. He slipped his arms around my waist, pushing my head into the crook of his neck. I pulled my arms around his torso, letting my tears slip down his front.

"She pushed me, screamed for me to swim as fast as I could. Without looking back, I did as she told. I had to repeat to myself that she'd be okay. She wasn't, of course. When I go to the Undersea, I told my father. He and his guards rushed to her aid. It was too late though."

I gripped Blaine tighter, crying ten years worth of tears. He smoothed my damp hair repeatedly. "It wasn't your fault. Her death wasn't because of you."

"I know. It took me ten years of seclusion to understand that."

Blaine pulled apart a bit. He stared into my eyes. "Seclusion?"

"Once my dad returned, he was furious. He blamed her death on my stupidity. I should have known not to go to the shore. We were being careless, and that cost my mother her life. My father said he'd never forgive me. He then banished me."

"Wait, what?"

"If a Mer commits a crime, their punishment is living outside of their community, never to be allowed back in, never accepted anywhere else. My mother's death was a crime that I was charged for."

Blaine's hand pressed to his mouth, but I still heard his gasp. "You were eight."

"And now I'm seventeen. I've been living on my own ever since."

Blaine immediately grasped for my body, holding me close. I pushed my nose into his neck, wrapping my tailfin around his legs.

"You'll never be alone again. I promise. And I could never think any less of you, Kurt," Blaine stated.

"So, to answer your initial question, Blaine, I stated watching you when I was in the cave, I now consider my only home, thinking that my life couldn't get any worse. I then remembered you, the sad boy from the pier, and thought that maybe neither of us had to suffer alone."

Blaine stopped breathing. Slowly, he pulled back. Our eyes locked. His were so warm. My heart never beat like this before. The places where our body touched became incredibly sensitive. I've never felt like this.

It all too quickly ended.

"Blaine?" a voice called.

_Blaine_

In the days I felt most alone, I never was. Kurt couldn't understand how much finding out about his unknown presence affected me. I wanted to thank him, tell him I'd return the favor every single day, but I couldn't take my eyes off his. His eyes looked like the ocean: blue drifting into green, then back into blue. I couldn't stop staring. His tailfin was still wrapped around my legs, and as first, I was shocked by his motion, but now my skin was thawing under his. I wanted him closer. I wanted to never let him feel alone again.

Suddenly, I heard Rachel's voice. "Blaine?" she called from the shore.

My stomach did a complete flip. I pushed Kurt away from me. He kept peering between us.

"Don't let her near! I could hurt her!" he ejected.

"Kurt, she could see you! Go! Swim!"

As I turned to pull myself on the dock, Kurt grabbed my hand.

"Blaine, tomorrow?"

I froze. Those eyes. "At six. Yes. Everyday." Then he sunk under.

Rachel was jogging onto the pier. "Blaine, who's that?" she asked, looking past me into the water.

"My friend. He's swims."

"Where did he go?" she said, finally reaching me.

"Swimming…"

"He's not surfacing for air…"

"He's really good at holding his breath."

I just wanted to get her away. I needed to get her away from here because chances are, Kurt was watching, and if she went close enough to the edge, he might attack her.

"Blaine... He hasn't come up for a long time… Blaine! What if he's drowning?"

She looked at me frantically. When I didn't respond, she took the silence as fear and started running for the shore.

"BLAINE, YOU GO IN, AND TRY TO SAVE HIM. I'LL GO GET HELP. HELP! HELP!"

My heart caught in my throat. She was not doing this. Oh my God! I ran to catch up with her. She continued to scream. I gripped her arm, spinning her around.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" she shrieked.

She was about to yell for help again, and I did the one thing to quiet her. I kissed her. It was messy. I just took both side of her face in my hands, pulling her up to me. As expected she melted under my touch, then snaked her arms around my neck, making the kiss more concrete. I pulled my lips away, pressing my forehead to hers.

"He's not drowning," I said clearly.

I looked up. Kurt was at the edge of the pier, staring at us. His face tore my heart from my chest. He looked so wounded.

Rachel laughed. "Oh, my mistake..."

She smiled up at me then leaned forward for another kiss. Before she could, I pressed one to her forehead, put my arm around her shoulders, and started walking us in the opposite direction of the sea.

I chanced a look towards the dock. Kurt was gone.

I already broke my promise.


	5. Shut Up

**Author's Note****:** Seriously, "Kiss the Girl" just came on my iPod, and I'm just over here shaking my head because wow, what timing, what a foreshadowing song for what's to come ;) Thanks again! I've been getting a butt load of views, faves, and alerts. Very flattering!

Chapter Five

**Shut Up.**

_Blaine_

The day after I kissed Rachel, I was positive that Kurt would never surface again. When he wasn't there as soon as I was, at six o'clock sharp, my heart sunk. I sat Indian style on the dock, just looking into the murky water. I saw his eyes before I saw anything else.

"Hi stranger," he said cheerfully.

This confused me. Yesterday, he looked upset.

"I didn't think you'd come," I said quietly, breaking eye contact.

Kurt swam to the edge, gripped the dock, and hoisted himself up. His arms were both locked; this is the furthest he's ever been out of the water. His head tilted to one side as he looked into my face.

"What could possibly prevent me from seeing you? You're my mortal enemy, and I'm still here," he said with a smirk.

"When I kissed Rachel…"

"Oh, that loud human?"

"Yes, her," I retorted. "You saw us kiss. I saw you."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah."

"Oh, I thought that it offended you," I said sheepishly.

"No, but I did think you were Amiss."

"Gay."

Kurt's expression gave me the notion that he's never heard the word before.

"Kurt, being the way you are isn't a mistake. Here, you're not forced to be with someone who you don't love. You're gay. At least above water, that's fine."

Kurt didn't seem effected by the new information at all. He replied with, "Oh. I actually thought that loud human was who you are to wed."

"No!" I gasped, choking back a laugh. "She's my best friend. I was just trying to get her to shut up."

Kurt looked confused again. "It's normal human behavior to stop talking with kissing?"

I sucked in a breath, running my hand through my hair. "No. It's not. I know Rachel though. I knew she'd stop if I did that. She was going to out you; I couldn't have her do that," I explained. Kurt didn't fully comprehend. "She has feelings for me, feelings I can't return. When I kissed her, I knew her body would shut down from shock and happiness or whatever, and I needed her to forget what she was about to do. For you."

Kurt pursed his lips together (maybe trying to hide a smile?). He just nodded though. After that, we never talked about Rachel or kissing again. We fell back into our routine. It got to the point where I couldn't wait until six and kept staying later and later. Honestly, I wanted to stay at the dock all day.

I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that this friendship we were producing wouldn't remain simple. I took it day by day though, not thinking about school, which was approaching, my parents, who realized I was staying out later than usual, or Rachel, who I knew realized that I was keeping my distance. I ignored everything that wasn't Kurt.

This scared the crap out of me though. He wasn't human. There wasn't any other place we could spend time together except on this dock. And I didn't want to see the day when I finally realize that it isn't enough anymore.

Today, we were watching a movie. Initially, Kurt was in shock. He'd never seen anything of the sort. When I told him what movie, he had to sink back under to control his laughter.

"The Little…excuse me?" he chuckled.

"Mermaid. It's one of my favorite Disney movies, and I thought it was appropriate."

"Blaine, you are something else."

I grinned. "Sit with me," I said softly, moving to one side of the dock.

Kurt bit his lip. In one quick motion, he was sitting on the dock next to me. I gripped my laptop tighter to my chest. He was so beautiful. It took all I had to not reach out and touch him: his tailfin, his chest, his face. When Kurt lifted his hand to fix his silky hair, I chanced a look. His skin was like milk. He was so pale, but not in an overwhelming way. The sun, which was fighting its way out of a dark cloud's grasp, hit him just right, and he kind of glowed (not in the creepy Edward Cullen way, either). Swimming did his upper body good. He wasn't skinny, per say. He was defined. I forgot how to breathe for a second.

My eyes trailed down his stomach until they hit his lower abdomen. That's when the scales started. There wasn't an evident starting point to the scales; it reminded me of a sound equalizer, actually. They were the prettiest color, reminded me of his blue-green eyes. The scales fluctuated colors at will, meshing perfectly, until the scales reached the large fin at the base, which swished around in the water.

I'd been looking too long. I still couldn't hone how to breathe. I pulled my eyes up to Kurt's face. A dark blush flushed across his cheeks.

"Repulsive, right?" he questioned.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I said before I could stop myself. I felt my cheeks grow hot; they must resemble Kurt's now.

There was a long pause where neither of us did anything. Then Kurt said, "So, _The Little Mermaid_…"

"Right! Right."

I popped the movie in, turned up the screen, and placed my laptop onto Kurt's tailfin. I'd be less distracted that way. I'm pretty sure I wanted to see Kurt's reactions more than I did the film itself. He was laughing at everything little thing and would make comments continuously: "The Undersea looks _nothing _like that place!" , "Why does she have twenty sisters? We don't pop them out like fish!" , "Why is she wearing sea shells over her chest?" , "_Fish do not talk!_" , "What the hell? _Fish do not sing_!"

When the movie ended, Kurt finally caught me staring.

"What?" he chuckled.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"It's just funny. You humans expect so much from us. If this was real, the movie would be a lot shorter, and Prince Eric would be dead. And no singing."

I couldn't hide my smile. "This story is better though in my opinion. I like that the mermaid didn't kill the human, just fell in love with him. That might also be me being a naïve human."

Kurt couldn't hide his smile either. "Very naïve."

Our eyes locked, and it was instantaneous. My insides went numb. My heart hammered against my chest. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so close. I smiled. He smiled. Then I looked away.

I gasped, my eyes widening. "Kurt…"

"Blaine…"

"Please don't freak out…"

Before Kurt could reply, I pulled my computer screen down. Kurt jumped when he saw them. Legs. He pushed my laptop off himself and splashed back into the water before I could really comprehend what was happening.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt just shook his head and plummet under the water. I took hold of the sides of the pier, pushing my face as close to the water as I could. He was wrenching about, swishing his half legs, half tail around. He stopped.

"My scales are growing back. It's fine," he said when he submerged, directly where my face was, which made me pull up quickly.

"For a second, I thought…" I started.

"Me too…" he retorted.

My pulse wasn't slowing though. I was inches from his face, our breathing in synch with each other. Suddenly, a crash of thunder made us both jolt.

"God, I should go. I don't want my laptop to get wet," I said, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

As I turned to leave, Kurt called out, "If the storm passes, will you come back?" I turned. He looked up at me fragilely. "Just to check that my fin's fully back?"

My stomach did a flip. "I'll be back as soon as I drop this off. Even if it is storming."

As if on cue, it started to drizzle. I ran as fast as I could to my car. I just got to the Fish Shop when it started to downpour. I threw myself into my car. The rain was so heavy that I couldn't see out of my windows. Despite my attempts, the top of my laptop was damp, so I pulled my shirt up to wipe it off. I then sat silently for a few minutes.

I knew this was getting complicated. I could tell my feelings for Kurt were changing. Soon, we'd have to figure out what we were doing because truly, there was no way to live in each other's worlds.

I pressed my head to the steering wheel, feeling numb, when someone thumped on the passenger's side window.

"Blaine, unlock the door!"

I looked over. It was Rachel. Immediately, I pushed her door open, and she came inside.

"Oh, Rach, you're soaked! You're getting my car all wet!"

"I was waiting for you in the Fish Shop. When I realized you were just going to camp out in your car, I knew I should get you before you drove away," she said in one breath.

I threw my laptop onto the backseat and pressed my head into the steering wheel again.

"What's up? Why'd you wait for me?" I asked.

Rachel gripped my shoulder and forced my body to align with hers. "Blaine, you kissed me then you proceeded to ignore me like there was no tomorrow, and now you're spending all your time with the boy who never wears a shirt! What am I supposed to think?"

"Are you jealous that I have other friends than you?" I questioned.

"Stop that. Don't put words in my mouth. You know what I'm asking."

I looked out the windshield. The rain wasn't letting up. I turned back to Rachel. She seemed really hurt by this.

"I'm just confused," I said truthfully. "One day you're my best friend then the next you want to be more. What am _I _supposed to think?"

Rachel looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "When you kissed me… Blaine, is it so bad that feelings change? We're growing up. We're also growing apart. I don't want that."

I grabbed Rachel's hand. "Listen, we aren't growing apart. I told you I'd never let that happen."

"Then why are you choosing him over me?" she cried.

"I'm not," I whispered. "You just need to give me time. I don't know what to think about anything anymore. Kurt is my friend too. You need to realize that."

I let her go, and she snaked her arms around herself.

"Can you at least take me home?" she said softly.

I nodded and started the engine. It was still raining like crazy. The sky was almost black. When I reached Rachel's house, she didn't wait a beat to get out of the car. I had to hastily grab her arm.

"I'm sorry," I interjected.

She just looked at me before she ran inside. Driving home felt almost involuntary. My mood went from happy to sad in a matter of minutes. I wished Kurt could climb into my car and cheer me up.

A crash of thunder made me realize that Kurt was waiting for me that the dock. I lost all sense of reason and ran to the beach. The sand was drenched so trenching through it was difficult, but I needed to see if Kurt was okay, to tell him to sink really deep so the lightening couldn't strike him. When I got there, completely out of breath, he was waiting.

"KURT!" I shouted, coming closer. "YOU NEED TO GO BEFORE THE LIGHTENING GETS CLOSER!"

A boom of thunder was followed immediately by a flash of lightening. We were right in the middle of the storm. The wind made me crash down. I crawled to the end of the dock. Kurt took hold of the dock while I gripped his shoulders.

"HURRY!" I bellowed. "I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW!"

"IT'S NOT SAFE!" he yelled over a crash of thunder. A pulse of lightening flared over our heads.

"I'LL BE FINE! GO!"

Thunder. Lightening. My stomach turned. Kurt's face was horrified. I shoved him away. He floated back into the water as thunder rolled over us.

Before I could witness the lightening, Kurt shot up, grabbed both sides of my face, muttered, "_Shut up_," and pulled my entire body under.

Before my face touched the ocean though, he collided his lips with mine.

He was pulling me lower. My eyes shot open out of shock. His were closed tightly, determined. I instantly realized he wasn't kissing me; he was allowing me to breath under water. Somehow, oxygen transferred between us. He forced my mouth open to force air in. My body was shuttering all over.

As we got lower, the ocean got darker. I was terrified. I was completely in Kurt's control. We arrived at a cave pretty deep under the water. He sat against the wall and pulled my body down to his.

Sucking in a breath, I pulled our lips apart. He looked shocked, so I put a hand on his chest to let him know I wouldn't be doing anything stupid. I looked around. This was where he lived.

It was dark but I could make out a cave decorated with shells and coral. There was a bed fully made from piles of seaweed. In the back, there were stacks of something I couldn't see. Kurt cupped my cheek and pulled me in for another breath. When I pulled back again, he moved from under me.

Grabbing a large rock, he hammered it against the wall. It triggered a spree of glowing pigments which laces along the walls of his cave. I could now see what was hidden in the back: loads of human possessions, kind of like in _The Little Mermaid_: boogy boards, fishing poles, shoes, clothes. There was so much.

"This is my home," he said.

I swam closer to Kurt, my lungs aching. I took hold of his torso, dragging him around. Then I kissed him. It was a kiss, not an attempt to breath. My arms found their way around his neck, and he pulled me closer against him. He moved surely towards the wall. As he sat, I straddled either side of his waist. He gently shoved his bottom fin against my back, pushing me closer.

We kissed slowly, both of us making sure I had opportunities to breath. It was surreal though. My lips never left his. My entire body went crazy. I traced my hands down his chest as he tangled his fingers in my hair. I pulled back.

The lights made him look pink and green and blue at different moments. He searched my face, trying to see why I stopped. He'd never know that I needed to stop to just look at him and see if he was real. He felt real. He tasted real. My heart told me he was real, but my brain still needed convincing.

"Blaine," he almost purred.

My heart leaped. I shot down, taking his lips again. He was definitely real.

We kissed for what seemed like hours. Soon, we both realized that I needed to get home, storm or not. I took one last look at his home before he kissed me one more time then allowed me to breath, and we shot up towards the shore. He didn't bother swimming to the dock; he took me right to the sand.

The weather was letting up. I was on my back on the sand, and he was lying on top of me. His face directly above mine stopped the rain from hitting me.

"I'm sorry about that. I just needed for you to shut up," Kurt said with a smile.

My fingers touched his cheek. I leaned forward.

Suddenly, I heard, "BLAINE!"

I opened my eyes in time to see Kurt's body being dragged under the surface. Before I knew it, half a dozen hands gripped my legs, and I was dragged under too.


	6. For A Moment

**Author's Note:** I don't think I've ever cried writing a story before. Get your tissues, if I cried, you're ensured to too.

Chapter Six

**For A Moment**

_Kurt_

The hands around my arms, tail, and torso were pulling roughly. They nails dug into my flesh. We were moving at an alarming speed. The bubbles whooshed past my eyes. I could barely make out Blaine, tugging against the Mer's that bound him. My insides quivered.

_Stop fighting, Blaine. Save whatever energy and air you have!_ I thought frantically.

Suddenly, the guard Mer's that held the two of us slowed. I looked to my left.

"Finn?" I mumbled.

He glanced over at me, an anger filling his eyes. I bit my lip as he peered forward. Finn was one of the only young Mer's I can recall from my schooling days. He's grown exceptionally fast. He looked in my direction again. Our eyes met and his nails ripped into my arm. I cringed, but decided my fate was much less horrible than Blaine's.

He already looked detached. The water's temperature, the lack of oxygen, and low elevation was taking its toll.

I forced my head over my shoulder to look at the Undersea. It was the same as when I left it: floating orbs of glowing light passed through the arches of coral and stone walls that lead into the city. The busy town circle below thrived from its location in the center with multiple caves that housed businesses and families surrounding it. The Mer's drifted over the Undersea, passing blocks of houses, until we reached the largest structure. My home. It looked like a large sea sponge, composed of multiple locked openings where rooms and offices rest. The main entrance was at the very top. Its path split down the center of the structure. A road of shinny shells and overly lit multicolored lights lead the path.

The gates, made of a strong blue coral, were protected by two more guards, who nodded at us, opening the doors. We slide inside. The walls remained exactly as I remembered: covered in glowing, colorful art, laced with decorative seaweed. The ceilings were just multiple arches of bright coral, covered a thin layer of ocean plant life. The sun usually shined through the breaks.

I glanced up at Blaine. His eyes were tightly shut. His face was changing from his normal color. My heart raced. There wasn't much time.

I watched him squirm as we entered my father's office. The guards forced me around. Two Mer's retreated to the shelves to get ties to bind me, leaving me in Finn's grasp. I looked between him and Blaine, panicked. Tears were escaping my eyes, floating into the water around us. Blaine was nearly unconscious. He seriously only had a minute or so before he's suffocates.

My body no longer resisted Finn's hold; I slumped against it, defeated. Finn's grip tightened, and then as if I'd imagined it, loosened. I took the opportunity without thinking too much, flipping my tailfin and rushing to Blaine.

Whipping my fin at his one guard and forcing the other off, I grabbed Blaine's face. Ducking into his lips, I frantically forced them apart, squeezing his waist. He sucked in a breath.

"Tie him up!" one of the guards yelled.

They pulled me from Blaine. We held hands for a brief moment, his eyes still shut but softly now – as if he was barely sustaining life, which he was.

Tough weeds were roped around my wrists. A guard was on either side of me, their arms intertwined with my own.

The doors behind us opened. I turned to watch my father swim inside.

"PLEASE!" I immediately yelled. "Do what you want to me. Lock me up! Kill me! Just don't let Blaine die!"

There was a drifting silence in the room. My father glided in front of me.

"Son, he's just a human. His life means nothing," he said calmly, untying my bound.

"His life means everything! You can't do this! At least, let me tend to him, give him air until we're done talking. He won't last more than a few minutes."

My father crossed him arms over his chest as he stared down, emotionless, at me. My words meant nothing. Blaine was going to die.

I collapsed against the guards, sobbing.

"You took everything from me," I whimpered. I looked up to see that my father's composure stayed the same. His face, however, dropped slightly.

"If you take him, I'll have absolutely nothing," I cried, my body shaking.

If Blaine dies, my world would be unmanageable because I'm the reason he's here, slowly, painfully suffocating. I caused this, and I'd never forgive myself. My mother's death wasn't my fault, though I was blamed for it. Blaine's death would be my fault, and I wouldn't be blamed because to them, his life is pointless. To me…it's all that mattered.

Suddenly, both arms slipped from mine. I looked at my father; his expression hadn't been altered. Without another thought, I rushed to Blaine. I pulled him into my arms. He was still holding his breath. I few seconds longer his body wouldn't manage to hold on, and he'd let the water come in. I pressed our lips together.

He grabbed my head, breathing deep. I sobbed, making his attempts harder, though I couldn't manage to stop. Sitting on the stone tiled ground, I tucked Blaine's body in my lap, forcing him to live. I tightly shut my eyes.

Pressing my lips closed against his, I spoke to my father. "Why? Why was what I did suddenly important? You've gone ten years without caring about my existence. Why now?"

I ducked back down to Blaine. He breathed, and I clung to him. My fingers dug into his back. I was so full of anger, yet so full of fear.

"Finn's been watching you for ten years, Kurt," my father said. I glanced in Finn's direction. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. I looked at my father, requesting him to continue.

"He reported everyday that you were fine, managing well on your own," he said solemnly.

Touching Blaine's cold cheek, I pulled away. "If you were so worried, why didn't you authorize me back?"

"A banished Mer isn't permitted to return unless grounds of their expulsion are proven false," he said, as if reciting from a book. "Another condition is if they're existence outside is endangering our species. You, Kurt, have done that."

"What? How?"

My father motioned to the boy under my arms. I let him breathe again before saying, "What's insane! Blaine would never do anything to hurt me or us! He's kind. He's wonderful. Honestly, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"He's a human. Did you think for one moment the harm you were putting yourself in, Kurt? Didn't you realize he could pull you above land and you'd become like him?" my father said, his voice hoarse.

"Not all humans are the same! Not all Mer's are the same! You think you have this system of good and bad, right and wrong figured out, but you're as naïve as anyone else!" I bellowed. "You cast your eight year old son away for a death he had no control over! You don't think it was hard for me? I lost my mom. I at least thought I had my dad. Blaine is the only reason I'm able to function. The only mistake he made was meeting me, and I'd take that back before I'd watch him wither away here."

I ripped my eyes from my father and gazed down at Blaine. He reached up to touch my face, his eyes pained. I half let him breath, half kissed him. My body ached because I didn't know if this was the last time I'd have with him. He pulled my lips in, kissing me because Blaine was obviously thinking the same exact thing.

My face was pulled him his. An older guard had a hold of my hair.

"You're allowed to let him breathe. I, for one, will not have you disgracing your race in front of me," he spat, his face red with anger. "You are Amiss, and I'm not permitting you to act on that fault."

"Fault?" I wailed. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Is that what the pond scum you're allowing in our presence has told you?" he said.

"We each have one person we love forever. Why does mine have to be a girl?"

"Because you can't reproduce!" another guard called out.

"Because it's immoral!" someone said.

I looked to my father, his eyes cast downward.

"Dad, please," I almost whispered, not allowing the words of the others faze me. "You can't give me back the ten years you took, but if you'd let Blaine live…"

His focus was quickly stern as he declared, "The human will be spared, but you, Kurt, are never to leave the Undersea again."

"Can I take him to the surface?" I pleaded.

A hush rose over us. "No."

My breath caught in my throat. Blaine's eyes clench shut, his lip quivered.

"Finn. I want Finn to take him up. He's the only one I trust to not harm him," I requested. My father thought of a moment then gave a slight nod, motioning to his tallest guard.

Blaine pulled his eyes open. I hugged him with every last bit, giving him everything I could possibly give in an embrace.

My lips touched his ear. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

Without looking in his eyes, I found his lips. For a moment, the briefest moment I could spare, I escaped. I thought about how different my life would be if I was born with legs and not a tail, if I met Blaine at his fish shop because I was requesting a purchase. I thought of how our future would have been set on a different path. And I thought of how my heart couldn't handle the strain, couldn't balance such pain with such love. It toppled over, and in that instant, I realized how I'd just fallen in love with the boy capturing my lips.

Then the moment was over, and he was gone.


	7. Of All The Mistakes

**Author's Note: **Holy massive amount of reviews, alerts, and faves! =) Honestly, I can't say it enough that you guys mean the world to me! I really appreciate the love, and return it 100% !

Chapter Seven

**Of All The Mistakes**

_Blaine_

Somewhere between Kurt's lips and the shore, I passed out. I had been physically in pain, fused with emotionally in pain, and the light on the other side of the ocean couldn't hold my resistance.

A cold rush of water reached my legs. I sucked in a breath, only to shallow a mouthful of sand. Coughing, I looked around. Finn, the Mer Kurt knew, apparently returned me safely to the shore.

"Kurt," I mumbled, choking back a sob. I buried my face in my sandy hands. Everything hurt. The sand and salt were stinging my teary eyes, but I was literally numb, so everything was just a passing thought.

The waves that crashed into me again forced me to think that this was as close as I'd ever be to Kurt again. The ocean swallowed him whole.

I stayed in the sand for hours. When I walked home, it was black out. Really, that didn't faze me because the sun and the moonlight shouldn't be wasted on me. The guilt was tearing me apart. I'd never know Kurt's fate. I'd never know what damage I'd caused him. He shouldn't have met me. I shouldn't have gotten so involved. Rewinding it back even further, I shouldn't have chosen that dock. The blame strangled me, just as the water had earlier.

The days slowly passed. Everyday he would not show up, the harder waiting got. In my mind, he'd come one day, only to realized that I wasn't coming. I didn't want Kurt to surface and think I gave up. Yes, this was illogical. So was Kurt though.

Day four of being without him, I lay on my stomach, spread across the dock. My eyes were transfixed on the water. I only saw my own reflection. I looked sad; I felt sad, so this wasn't a shock.

"What are you doing?"

Jumping, arms had to grip me before I plummeted into the water. Through my stinging eyes, I saw Rachel. Shaking my head, I slapped the tears away.

Setting in front of me, she said confidently, "Blaine, I forgive you."

"What?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"You're forgiven for neglecting me even after you led me on. I understand that you're just confused, and I'm here to help," Rachel declared. "No need to be sad anymore."

I hugged my knees. She was so thick sometimes.

When I refused to speak, she asked, "Seriously, Blaine, are you okay?"

A noise came from the back of my throat and I buried my face in my knees. I wasn't crying; I was aching. Rachel roped my arms around as much of me as she could, nuzzling her face into my shoulder.

"Shhh," she whispered.

I couldn't face this alone anymore. "He's gone," I grumbled.

Rachel pulled my face up. "Who, Blaine?"

Thinking the name had my heart cringing. "Kurt."

"Where did he go?" she inquired softly.

My breath was shaky as I breathed in. Biting my lip, I considered my choices: a lie or the truth. Neither were simple.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you something, and I need for you to not get angry. I also need for you to believe me," I pleaded.

She nodded, her hand on the side of my neck.

"Kurt isn't who you think he is. And neither am I," I sighed. "I have these feelings for Kurt that I've never had for anyone before, and I don't know if it's because I'm falling for him or because he's completely enchanting to me."

Her voice was broken, "Both sound the same to me."

"He's not human, Rachel," I said abruptly. She caught my eye, confused. "He…is a…mermaid."

As soon as the words left my lips, I wanted to take them back.

_Kurt_

My father stuck me in my old room. All the decorations I'd arranged personally mocked me. Everything was reminiscing of the childhood that was stolen from me. I perched myself at the window to gaze over the Undersea. My room had the best view of all the others, and when I was little, this fact made me exuberant. Now, I was just miserable. I looked over the city that held me prisoner. My heart crinkled. Don't think about him! That was impossible; he was every other thought.

I swam to the locked door. Pushing my face between the bars, I looked over at Finn who was absentmindedly staring down the hall. Usually, the barred door stayed unlocked, except at night, but my situation was different. Time outside of my room was a privilege.

"Finn," I called. "When's my father coming?"

He looked at me for a brief moment, shrugged, and stared down the hall.

Sighing, I said, "Okay, I get it; I'm still banished."

I slide to the floor. I tugged my arms over my chest. I'd rather be banished than a prisoner.

"Kurt," Finn said softly. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

My ears perked up, but I didn't move. "Why would you be sorry?"

His voice was steady. "You don't deserve any of this."

My stomach plummeted. Why was he saying these things?

Finn continued, "Do you remember who comforted you when you came swimming into the castle to tell your father about your mother?"

Those memories haven't been clear since they actually happened. Concentrating, I did have a faint memory of someone allowing me to weep in their hold as I waited for my father to return.

"That was me," he said, confirming my thoughts. "I know how you feel, more than anymore else, Kurt. My father died that day too."

I shot up. He had moved too. Now only the bar separated us.

"Apparently, the guard was taking its revenge on the sharks, and my father was the only one not careful enough," Finn said, his voice shaking. "I've only been told the story once or twice. I hate thinking about it." I reached through the bars and clasped his hand. He took a breath. "I was a mess. It got to the point where I couldn't function, so my mother asked your father for help. He said, serving the guard, like my dad did, would make me into a man. He had me watch you. I didn't understand his logic, but when I saw you, broken, salvaging for shelter and food, I realized that we were both just boys, forced into something we weren't ready for. So, I stayed. I didn't want you to be alone, Kurt."

My eyes tingled with unshed tears.

Looking over his shoulder, he proceeded to unlock my door and floated inside. We swam to my bed then sat, shoulder to shoulder.

He finished his story. "You went to the shore every single day. I was so furious with you because this is where the chain of unlucky events started. I let you go though, and I kept quiet about it because I was positive you would have been punished. Like this," he motioned to the room. "Soon, I realized you were coming to see that boy. He showed up everyday, as did you. I kept my distance, and let take comfort in him."

My body was shaking. Finn hesitantly reached over to hold my hand.

"The day you interacted with him, I was such a mix of emotions. You were so happy, and I couldn't control feeling the same for you. What you were doing though was forbidden. If he would have pulled you out, I was ready to strike, Kurt. He didn't though. You both eased into each other's worlds, and I realized that you had complete control of the situation and spent years building that up. I trusted your judgment," he pressed his face into his palm. Speaking through his fingers, I heard, "This is my fault."

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He said, "When you brought him to your cave, when you kissed him, I told your father."

I dropped my hand from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Why, Finn?" I asked indifferently.

"I didn't realize you were in love with him. You've broken so many rules. To me, when you pulled him under just to kiss him, that was stepping over the line. I never expected all of this. I didn't know what to expect. I wasn't thinking clean. When we were in the Undersea again, the way you gave up on him, the way you gave up on yourself killed me. You were never one to give up, Kurt, which is why I released you," he was up again, facing me. "Kurt, I don't expect you to forgive me. Never. You're allowed to hate me until we're both dead, but despite all this talk about marriage and Amiss Mer's, you and Blaine…that was real."

I seemed to forget how to breathe. My arms were across my chest, almost forcing my ribs to work pushing and pulling air around my body.

"Your father will be here in about an hour, when the sun is turning orange." He went to the window, fidgeted with it, and then slid it open. "If you swim straight up then over, no one should see you, but hurry, okay, Kurt, please."

It took me a moment to register what he was telling me. Instead of speaking, I rushed to hug him.

I muttered, "I do forgive you, Finn. You've given me so many chances. You're normal. You make mistakes. That's okay."

Pulling away, he smiled down at me. "Make sure this one's not one."

A took a second. In the next second, I slipped my body through the window and shot up.

_Blaine_

Rachel jerked her body away. Her expression was apprehension and shock. I doubt she believed me.

"Blaine…"

"Rachel, this is crazy, I know, but I'm not!"

"Really? Because you sound pretty insane!" she yelped.

The only way she'd believe me was if she saw him, and there's a slim chance of that.

"Where is he? Why isn't he here?" she said, as if reading my mind.

I choked on my words. Before I could explain, something shot out of the water. It flung beside me but grabbed Rachel's feet. She hit the dock floor. Her body was being pulled away. I swiftly looked from her ankles, down the thing's arms, until I saw his face.

"KURT!" I cried.

Grabbing hold of Rachel's upper body, I tugged. Kurt hissed. I managed to get her out of his grasp for a second. In this moment's gap, I jumped forward and took hold of him. He was still growling, his nails cutting into the skin over my shoulders. I held tight to his face.

"Kurt! Kurt, you need to look at me! Kurt!" I wailed. "Rachel, you need to go. Wait and I'll drive you home."

"Blaine, he's…oh my God! He's…" she fumbled over her words.

"Now, you can believe me!" I bellowed. "You need to leave though!"

As Rachel got further away, Kurt's expression softened. When she was completely gone, he pulled me closer. I fell onto the dock and gripped him tight. I pressed my face into his neck, my eyes suddenly wet.

"Blaine," he sobbed.

"Oh, Kurt," I returned.

We just held each other for a few minutes. I was the one to pull back. I held his face, and he rested one hand on my cheek and the other over my fingers.

"You're okay!" I said, my voice cracking. "Are you free, or…?"

His head ducked. My heart gave a heavy thump. I pressed our foreheads together.

"How?" I questioned.

"Finn," he said simply.

"How long?"

"Not long…"

I tugged him into my arms again. I'd have to lose him all over again. Nothing ever worked out for me.

"Kurt, I have so much to say to you," I whispered.

"Is there a short version?" he retorted. I felt a small smile being pushed into my neck.

I made myself look directly into his eyes. "I was stupid to think you'd be safe with me. So much could have went wrong. I was selfish. You sacrificed everything for me, and I couldn't even recognize how I was actually consenting to your prison sentence."

Kurt shook his head. His hollowed eyes made my heart empty. "No. No, don't you ever think that, Blaine. I almost got you killed."

"You're the reason I'm alive, Kurt."

He reached up and played with a small section of my hair, just looking into my face.

"Of everything that's gone wrong, Blaine, my biggest mistake was waiting. We could have had years. Now we have minutes, and it's not fair to either of us."

"I'm glad you came at all. You made a pretty huge entrance into my life, Kurt."

His breath became shallow. Looking into the orange sun, he bit his lip.

"Blaine, can you come everyday still? Like you did before you knew me? Six o'clock? When the sun is orange."

"Kurt, I'll never stop being here."

"I'll never stop trying to escape then."

He stared deeply into my eyes of the shortest, longest second then he drifted back into the water.

Before he went under, he declared, "They can't touch this, Blaine, what we have."

My heart shattered as he dipped under.

"Never," I mumbled.


	8. Caught

**Author's Note: **I didn't realize how anguish-y this story was becoming =o Sorry in advance. I have big things planned for later chapters ;) Stick around, would ya? Haha.

Chapter Eight

**Caught**

_Kurt_

The second I left Blaine was the second I realized that whatever it took, whatever I needed to give up, I'd see him again. And not to say goodbye. I would see him knowing it wasn't the last time.

"Are you going to surface completely?" Finn questioned me. He was with me constantly, like always. He's the only one I ever saw; even my dad refrained from visiting. Telling Finn my secret didn't make me skeptical. There was a mutual agreement of trust between us.

"I don't know," I muttered, lying on my tiny seaweed bed. "I don't have very many choices."

Finn's head rested against the coral bars, his arms stretched into my room. Thinking really hard, he said, "You either surface or Blaine becomes a Mer."

I let my tailfin fall over the edge of the bed. Hearing the choices, even though I've known them both for ages, made the whole situation real.

"Can you think of what'll happen with both?" I asked Finn because he'd have a clearer prospective, less biased. In both situations, everything worked out in my mind, but the fact that I was sitting in my own personal prison makes my outcomes less realistic.

"Adjusting is going to be the hardest part, honestly," Finn stated, thinking carefully. "Looking past that, if you de-finned yourself, learning all the human concepts will probably cause you the most trouble. If Blaine became a Mer, we'd understand and help him. Our world is a lot smaller than his, a lot more understanding."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, they understand so much," my voice thick with irony.

"What I mean to say is the guards and your father are forcing you to stay away from the shore because it's unsafe. They don't trust Blaine because he's a human. If he was a Mer…" he let his sentence trail off, allowing me time to sink his words in.

"If this works the way I think it would, Blaine would become a Mer, and I'd be exiled again, so I wouldn't need to marry Brittany, which I'm assuming I'd have to do soon since I'm back. I could escape with Blaine," I said, my heart fluttering with the possibility.

"There is one barrier, Kurt," Finn said.

I sat up, nodding. "The Taafoowii Fish."

"There's only one in the Undersea, and it belongs to…"

"…my father. Yeah."

My stomach hollowed.

For the next few hours, Finn and I came up with multiple plans of how to steal the fish. We didn't even consider _how_ to use it. Taafoowii fish have a mind of their own. It may be hard to believe, but the fish actually chooses you. My father never _caught_ his. So, unless the fish swims down your throat on its own accord, the fish's catcher edges it onto whomever the owner finds deserving. It's such an old, powerful kind of magic.

"Finn, you need to stop including yourself in this plan. We haven't come up with one plan where you aren't exiled too," I scolded.

"Kurt, I'm helping you. I owe you," he said sincerely.

I drifted towards him. Placing my hands on his forearms, I pushed him out and away from my room. Smiling, I said, "You owe me nothing."

"He's right, Finn."

Finn and I exchanged a scared look. Over his shoulder, I saw my father floating towards us. The sun from outside of the long hallway glittered off his skin. The Taafoowii fish that sat in a little jar around his neck caught the light and also my eye. I gulped, my breathe quickening. What had he heard?

"Finn, go for a little swim around the parameter. That'll give me enough time to talk to my son," he said, clasping Finn's shoulder lightly. Finn looked apprehensively at me. "It's okay. I'm not going to do anything to him."

Finn flinched then swam out of the hall.

"He really cares about you, Kurt," my dad said, unlocking the door. "You're like his brother."

"Finn's really great," I said shortly.

We were both sitting on my tiny bed. If awkward was a type of sea salt, it'd be polluting my room. What could I possibly say to this man who ruined my entire life? I mean, there were a few things, but nothing that wouldn't send me to a jail cell.

"Kurt," he said softly. "This is for your own good. You need to know that." I was about to interject my point of view, but he cut me off, "I know you think I've neglected you. I know you don't think I shouldn't have any say in your life, but you're wrong. As soon as I exiled you, I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. I wanted to take it back, but my verdict was set in stone. My power was bigger than I realized. Kurt, I tried; I had multiple meetings trying to find loopholes. Nothing. What you were charged for…there was no way of overturning it because there was not way to bring your mother back. I was stuck.

"Finn, who I knew you were fond of, his father passed and needed something to take his mind off things, so I sent him to watch you. I swore, if anything went wrong, if you weren't adapting well or ran into trouble, I was going to personally bring you back, make up a story, something. I waited, thinking you wouldn't fair well alone. You did though. You were so strong, Kurt," he said, his hand on my shoulder as he stared out the barred door. "The day I lost your mother, you lost your father, and I also lost my son. Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everyday."

My stomach and my heart were somewhere inside me dueling.

"Dad, I can't forgive you," I whispered, honestly.

He sucked in a breath. "I know. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just need you to know I will and always have loved you more than anything."

The words I spoke next were heavy at my lips, hesitant to leave. "Let me go then. There's only one thing I want, and the Undersea can't give me it."

"Kurt, you know I can't do that," he said defeated.

"Why?" I shrieked, flipping off the bed. "Are you just going to keep me prisoner here? I'm safe now. Great! That's good for you! But what about me? I've made a life for myself away from the Undersea. When I was eight, you took my home away, so I created another. Now, you're taking that too. I don't want this. I don't want to be here. I want… I just want…"

I fell to the ground, shaking, crying.

"Kurt, I won't let you surface. I also won't give you the Taafoowii fish," he said. "There are just some things that can't happen."

Sobbing, I said, "Like going against your inferiors to bring your son back? If you really loved me, dad, you'd realize what you're doing to me!"

"Kurt, listen to yourself," he said, sitting in front of me. He forced my face up. "You've known Blaine for, what, a few weeks? Okay, _you've_ known him for years, but he's only know you for weeks. You're chancing your whole life on a brand new love. There's only one Taafoowii fish, and you choose him?"

I nodded. I pushed my body away from his hands. I didn't want him to touch me.

"Mer's only love one person. He's my one person."

"You are foolish, Kurt. You don't understand how powerful you are. You also don't see how rash your decisions are. You need to think. You can't be careless."

I took a second to compose myself. "What do you mean I don't understand how powerful I am?" I sniffled.

"You were only seven, Kurt," he mumbled. What was he talking about? "When you are old enough, you're going to have to take over the responsibility."

"What?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked. I didn't. "Kurt, this is your Taafoowii fish. You found him."

My body slumped against the wall. No. He can't be serious. If what he's saying is true…

"No," I gasped. "I can't rule the Undersea!"

"This is why you have to stop. You have to stop thinking about yourself. You need to realize that the Undersea needs you. We'll fall apart if you do."

Despite his words, only one thing dawned on me.

"That's mine," I said, my eyes widening, pointing at his necklace.

I slipped across the room like a zombie, only fixated on one thing. My hand grasped the jar. I tugged. I expected the rope tied around his neck and the jar to snap, but that didn't happened. What did happen was the cork of the bottle stayed on the rope as I freed the bottle and the fish from it.

The Taafoowii fish was almost exactly the color of its surroundings. It was tiny. It squeezed out of the jar, gave me one little look and darted out of the window. My heart gave a leap then a fall. What did I just do?

I yelped, screaming, "I'll go get it!" whizzing out of my cell.

"KURT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" my father bellowed, swimming after me.

I glanced around, it was gone. I heard it then: the flapping. Looking over my shoulder, about twenty Mer guards were jetting towards me. _Shit!_ I did the only thing I could think of. Swim and fast.

_Blaine_

I've come to realize that waiting really sucked. Seeing Kurt that one day was the only reason I was here. He seemed so determined to come back. So, I waited and waited and waited.

It surprised me that Rachel wasn't waiting with me. Ever since she saw Kurt, she's been asking me questions nonstop:

"How'd you find him?" she asked.

"He found me," I responded. _He's been watching me for ten years to be specific._

"Why'd he try to kill me?"

"It's in his nature to kill humans," I said simply. _You shouldn't have been there in the first place._

"Did he try to kill you?"

"No." _Though he did say he fights his instincts ever time we're together._

"Why? What's so special about you?"

"We're friends." _We also occasionally make-out underwater, no big._

"Where has he been lately?" she questioned.

"He's not allowed to see me." _He's probably in jail._

"But you saw each other before. What's so different now?"

"We got caught."

She asked too many questions. Her questions brought up too many unnecessary thoughts. These thoughts made me miss him so much.

I was so distracted that I didn't even realize how the water beneath me started to ebb unnaturally. Suddenly, Kurt's body flew over my head, over my body, and onto the dock. My pulse quickened, but before I could wrap my arms around him, he was shouting.

"WE NEED TO GO!"

My eyes widened. Before I could ask for an explanation, I saw the first Mer fly through the air. Without thinking, I hit the Mer in the stomach, hard, with my guitar. He went tumbling back into the water, taking another Mer with him.

I leaned over to grab Kurt. He was fighting about ten arms as they tried to drag him under in different directions. I used a combination of stomping and hitting with my guitar to release their holds. When there was a free moment, I grabbed Kurt's back. He held tight around my neck and wrapped his tail around my waist. I ran.

Mer's were everywhere. Most tried to grab at my feet, and I did trip on a few, but I was pretty decent at dodging them. The brave ones that flew out of the water were tricky. The first missed us by inches, splashing into the water on the other side of the dock. The second collided with us, almost knocking me over. I had to beat him away with my guitar.

I had two goals: reach the shore and keep out of the water. Once on the shore, the Mer's couldn't come after us. If I hit the water, I'd be dead. There'd be no sympathy this time. So shore... I needed to get to the shore.

The third Mer caught me by surprise. He hit us square on. Kurt and I tumbled to the ground. Another Mer forced itself onto the deck. As the first grabbed at Kurt, the second grabbed at me. I could see Kurt's scales slowly disappearing. My heart skipped a beat. I watched as he punched the Mer pulling at him right in the face, which generated a really loud crack. The second Mer roped its slimy arms around my neck, tight. Unable to breathe, I elbowed him in the rib. He made a sound and released his hold for a moment. I hit the side of his head with my guitar. Getting up, I whammed his body with it. The impact cracked my guitar.

When I turned to help Kurt, I saw that dozens of arms had engrossed him.

"BLAINE, RUN!" he yelled. "GO! THEY'LL KILL YOU!"

I stomped a few hands away. Tears were streaming from his eyes, and I could feel my own.

"Kurt…" my voice cracked.

"BLAINE! GO!"

The arms pulled him off the dock. He fought really hard to stay above the water.

"I'll be back! I swear! I love y-" and then he was under.

A hand grabbed my ankle. Anger filled my body, and I smashed my guitar against the Mer, releasing my rage. My guitar shattered, as did my heart. I ran off the deck.

I stared at the spot where they took Kurt.

He wasn't coming back.


	9. Something Permanent

**Author's Note:** Woah. Woah. Woah, guise! Check this out: 6000+ hits. 49 faves. 100+ alerts. Let me love you, every single one of you! =)

Chapter Nine

**Something Permanent**

_Kurt_

I've made some stupid decisions in my life: swimming away from my mom and the sharks, allowing Blaine to see me, pulling him under the water instead of letting him run home during that storm. Each one, as horrible a decision as the last, lead to something positive though. Namely, Blaine. Setting that stupid little fish free, even if it was a complete accident, was probably the most foolish thing I've ever done.

I also made Blaine an empty promise. I should have told him to _forget about me_, or _go on with your life_, or _don't wait for me_. Instead, I said, "I'll be back! I swear!" From this small, dingy, little jail cell, there wasn't a glimmer of hope that I'd be able to keep that promise.

I was sent directly here after everyone heard what I'd done. My father had absolutely no say in the matter; even if he did, he would have sent me here too. Jails are usually to hold the accused before conviction. Nobody ever stayed here forever. Well, until now.

Not only did I go to the surface, with Blaine front-and-center, I fought the Mer's. So many laws were broken in one day, it made my stomach uneasy. It still hasn't set in yet that I'm going to be here for a very, very long time. I wish I knew what was going to happen. I wish I knew if my father was still king, if he could help me at all.

Deciding on the darkest area of my cell, I eased my way to the floor, my tailfin under my head like a pillow. The early morning light shone in a single beam into the cell, just above my body. I stared out the window. It faced nothing but the sea. I stared until my eyes got tired and started to feel heavy.

I slide them shut.

"Kurt, dude."

I jetted up, almost hitting my head off the low ceiling. Swishing in the doorway was Finn, holding a tray of what looked like something to eat. He slid it under the coral bars.

"Do you hate me too?" I asked, skipping right over the small-talk.

"Nah, I could never hate you. You are a complete moron though," he blurted.

Gently beating my head against the wall as I picked up an oyster, I mumbled, "There's no way I'm getting out of here, is there?"

Finn shifted uneasily. "You're in a jam, man. Even if you did somehow break out, you'd be running from the guards the rest of your life. Well, unless you somehow got to the surface, but even leaving the Undersea is tight. Guards are all over the area, watching for exiled Mer's, making sure they're doing what they're supposed to be."

"Oh no, is this really happening? Did I really cause all of this?" I said, mostly to myself.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am," he said genuinely. "I'm also sorry for Blaine. I was rooting for you to get away from the sea, but when I saw them drag you back down, I expected the worse."

"No, Blaine got away. Thankfully."

Finn gave me a sad look. "I'll be out here, okay. I'm on watch here for a little. Shout if you need anything."

He started to drift away, when I realized something, "Finn!"

"Yeah, Kurt?" he questioned, peeking into my cell.

"Is my dad still ruling the Undersea? Did they cast him out? Is he okay?"

"He is, don't worry. At least, he will be until someone else catches that fish. So, he will be for a very long time."

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat before asking, "Did he…is he mad? Did he...would he try helping – to save me?"

Finn hesitated for a moment. My insides shuffled. "He tried everything."

I buried my face in my hands. I haven't hated myself this much since my mother died, when I thought it was my fault. I ate my meal slowly. I may have forgotten how to function properly. It finally set in: I'd be here forever.

_Blaine_

I was supposed to be skinning this salmon, but it looked like I was mutilating it. I couldn't work. I couldn't do anything without seeing the image of Kurt getting pulled under. His last words to me echoed in my ears. _I love y- I love y- I love y-_ My heart was bleeding, knowing I'd never hear the rest of that phrase.

Our story was completely unfinished. It wasn't fair. I was supposed to fall in love with him too. There was supposed to be this epic moment when something just _clicked_. It was supposed to hit me like a heavy wave, drag me under, completely wash over me. I was supposed to ride it out, see where it took me. But Kurt was pulled under, and I was stuck on shore. I dug my knife into the fish.

"Blaine, I want to put my hand on your back, maybe comfort you, but I'm scared you're going to gut me with your knife," Rachel said, hesitant.

I inhaled, loosing my hand from around the hilt. I spun around.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned, gently touching my arm.

"If the fish isn't indication enough, I'm awful. I can't get these snapshots of what happened out of my head!" I spat. After I gained enough composure to move from the spot on the beach yesterday, I showed up at Rachel's doorstep. I was a complete mess.

"I'm sure Kurt is alright, Blaine," she mumbled, taking my hand.

"Oh yeah and the guards were hugging him on their way down. Why should I even lie to myself? I'm never going to see Kurt again. He'll never be free."

I hung my head low, signing deeply. Rachel tugged her arms around me. I held on tight.

"He said he'd try. He said he swears he'll be back. Don't let that little fragment of hope slip away."

"When am I allowed to though? When am I allowed to give up on this?"

"When you think it's hopeless."

I tucked my face into Rachel's hair. Tightly closing my eyes, I whispered, "I didn't think I'd give up on Kurt so easily."

_Kurt_

My body was rigid. I've been in this same spot for hours. Finn had gone and come back again in the time I've been in this position. Breathing only happened because I didn't have to think about it, but the rest of my senses had shut down.

"Kurt," Finn said, looking into my cell. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, mechanically. He sighed then pulled away.

I looked past the bars at the open sea. It was clear. I watched as the flow of water drifted into and out of each other. I stared until my eyes were hypnotized. I saw a tiny little fish flip between the curls. Its skin, almost the same color as the waves, glowed off the orange sunlight. It was so cute, so little…so familiar.

I rubbed my eyes. Blinking a dozen times, I watched the fish swam closer. I pushed my body up. Holding the bars of my cell, I watched as the little fish pushed its way to me. In my head, I cheered it on._ Come on, little guy. You can do it! You can make it! You're strong enough…_

My breath caught in my throat as the fish slide passed me. Whipping myself around, it was floating at eye level with me. Even breathing could scare him away. Holding my breath, I watched as he darted past my left ear. Closing my eyes, I knew he was gone. When I opened them, however, he was right in front of me again.

"The Taafoowii Fish," I mumbled.

My words made him merrily jet around my body so fast that he made little bubbles in his trail.

"Kurt? Did you say something?"

Finn appeared at my right. His face pressed passed the bars. He gasped.

"Oh my… _Kurt, catch it!_" he hissed.

I pushed out my hand. The little guy made small, bubbly circles around my arm then stopped in my palm. It was as if he was smiling up at me.

"He's not going anywhere," I mumbled.

"Kurt, you know what this means, right?"

Turning to Finn, I said, "Yes. This means you're letting me out."

_Blaine_

"You're going to the shore, right?" Rachel asked as we closed up shop together.

She was actually killing me. She wasn't supposed to have more hope than me.

"No, Rachel. Honestly, I can't handle the waiting and the wondering. All I do there is sit and think about how he's never coming back. I can't do that to myself. Why are you pushing this so hard?"

"Because Kurt isn't supposed to exist, and because he's always had a part of you, Blaine. Because I see how you are when he's not around. I know you've been confused. I know this is killing you to forget him. I know you can't forget him. Because you shouldn't have to," Rachel cried. She sucked in a breath, slow. "Blaine, stop being so strong."

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Let's go."

We sat on the dock for a little while, not saying anything. I looked at Rachel. I didn't deserve her. Right from the start, she's accepted my crazy, and it's only gotten worse.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly.

Her eyes cast up to meet mine. "For what?"

"Not being able to love you the way you want me to."

Rachel blushed, tucking her head down.

"Love me however you want to," she smiled at her feet.

I took her hand. "It's a lot more than you think."

Rachel gasped. I thought it was because of me, so I glanced over at her. Her hand tightened around mine. I followed her gaze which led to the water. It was ebbing unnaturally, like something was coming up.

Rachel got to her feet, gripped my shoulder, and ran up the dock. My heart pounded in my chest. The seconds before whatever was coming up lasted for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, I saw his eyes.

Kurt pushed out of the water.

"Oh my God," I whimpered.

"Blaine, trust me, okay?" he said, firmly, taking my hand.

He turned his body away from me, gazing at the water. My beating heart picked up speed as dozens of heads pushed through the surface, ten or twenty feet away from us, all in a clump. Kurt released my hand. Dipping his in the water, he cupped them, pulling a little water above the surface. A tiny fish plopped into his hands. Kurt looked at the Mer's. Just looked, and they sunk back under. He let the fish swim free again, turning to me.

"What the hell?" I asked, incredulously.

Kurt touched my face. "This is Douglas, my Taafoowii fish."

I gasped. The little fish swam happily around Kurt's waist. I gawked into his eyes. My lips spoke inaudible words.

"He found me, like he did ten years ago," Kurt said, smiling.

"Does this mean…?" I couldn't finish.

"That I rule the Undersea? It does," his voice was a little smug. I don't think it was directed at me, but at the city that cast him away so long ago.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, my voice small.

"This means," he grinned, "you're coming with me. I'll demolish the arranged marriages, and we can be together. Douglas can make you a Mer, Blaine."

He was so happy. His tail flipped wildly under him. My heart stopped beating so fast. It may have stopped beating all together. It was preparing for what was to come.

"I can't," I said shortly, pulling myself away from him.

"What do you mean, you can't?" his voice was a mixture of confusion, anger, and sadness.

"I can't become a Mer."

"Why not?" he said. Now it was just anger.

"Kurt, I won't. You can't ask me to do that. You can't ask me to give up everything!"

"Blaine, I gave up everything. I gave up my freedom for you. Are you serious?"

"Maybe I just need time…"

"No," he ejected. "No because your mind will never change. My dad was right. I have been a fool. I shouldn't have risked so much on something that wasn't permanent. Silly me though because at one point, I thought you were."

"Kurt…"

"No, I have bigger things to worry about," he said finally.

"You said you loved me," I said frailly.

"You never said it back," he spat.

There was a long pause. He was giving me the opportunity to say it, to tell him I loved him. I only bit my lip.

"Fine."

And then he sunk back under.

**Author's Note:** And now everyone hates me. =) Don't hate me. There's more story…


	10. Some Ordinary Human

Chapter Ten

**Some Ordinary Human**

_Blaine_

I just wanted to apologize. I never realized how saying that to Kurt, seeing his response, would kill me. I wondered how he was taking it. Not to be some sadist or anything, but I hope Kurt is actually sad. That just means he hasn't forgotten me. Who am I kidding? Of course he was sad – probably worse. He was in love with me. I felt like a building collapsed on my body, and I wasn't in love with him, so it must be fifty times more awful.

He didn't deserve that – the hurting. I deserved it. I deserved the sadness to never let up because Kurt did give me everything. He surfaced. He told me his haunting past. He risked his life for mine. He escaped multiple times, just to see me. He fought the guard Mer's off, which had to be treason. And when he caught that fish, I was his first thought. All he wanted was for me to be with him.

It was that simple.

"Would you though?" Rachel's voice quivered. "Would you become a Mer?"

Why did I have to become a Mer in the first place? Why couldn't Kurt become human? Here's where my stomach lurched: I'd never ask Kurt to become human, not for me.

"No," I said sharply.

"You need to talk to him, Blaine," she stated. "I'll watch your shift. I'll cover for you. Just talk to him. He deserves to know why."

I absentmindedly single-arm hugged Rachel, pressing a kiss into her hair before leaving the Fish Shop. I was a fusion of fifty different emotions. The closer I got to the dock, the more I wanted to run away. Eventually, I was just sitting at the edge, hugging my knees. I didn't say a word. I didn't move.

_Kurt_

My father had been talking for an hour straight about rules, regulations, everything I needed to know about being the Undersea's ruler. I don't know when I stopped listening, but I had. I wasn't ready to rule. I wasn't ready to face the afternoon, let alone my future.

"Kurt, this is important," my father said lightly.

"I know," I mumbled, hiding my head between my folded arms which rested on the table between us.

"Do you want to maybe go for a swim? Clear your head? This is a lot to adjust to."

I made a noise for my answer. I didn't know if it was a yes or no.

"How about you and Finn take a little swim, buddy?" he suggested delicately.

Finn, who had been in the corner of the room, sorting documents, apparently swam to my side then tugged me up. Finn pushed my body, unwillingly, towards the door. I heard my father sigh.

"You don't have to do this, Kurt," Finn said, as we swam side-by-side.

The Mer's that floated passed us gave me incredulous looks. Part of me (most of me) wanted to shout, _Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of freak! I know I'm your ruler! I know I was exiled! Stop caring so much!_

"I'm supposed to."

"It doesn't mean you have to."

"What then? If I say no, if I turn this down, there's a 50/50 chance I'll be back in jail. I'm trying to be unselfish, but I can't stop thinking about B-" his name ended there. "I need to stop thinking about myself."

Douglas swam in front of us, flipping cheerfully. Being trapped in that jar must have been hard. Being trapped in that cell was hard, so I made the connection. He was free. I was free. Yet, I was continuously fighting the trapped feelings I kept having.

"Maybe he really does need time," Finn proposed.

"Finn, I told you; his feelings aren't the same."

"Feeling change, Kurt." He waited for a second. "So do minds."

"So, what are you hinting here? That I forgive him? That I let it slide the fact that I've wasted so much time and energy on him? This isn't a mutual thing, Finn. I'm not supposed to want him this much without him wanting me back in the same way. I just feel naïve, and foolish, and stupid."

"Humans are different. They think differently than us. Maybe you should let Blaine explain. Maybe it'll help you come to terms with this. I don't want you to be mad at him forever."

"At least let me be mad at him for right now," I said feebly.

Finn sighed. "Go talk to him. If he doesn't explain himself then you're allowed to be upset. If you don't do this, I'm going to be your conscience and pester you until you do."

I scowled at Finn, and then sped to the surface.

_Blaine_

I didn't move. I didn't move when Kurt surfaced. I didn't move when he was glaring up at me. I didn't move when his expression softened.

"Hi," he uttered. I couldn't move.

I wanted nothing more than to jump forward and hold him. I hadn't done that yet. It's been far too long since I've been in his arms. But I couldn't move.

Kurt awkwardly shuffled. He searched my face. When he found nothing, he looked over the rest of my body. His hand pushed towards me until his fingers were on my forearm. He matched up his finger tips to the long scars that dragged down my skin. His breathing arched, and his traced down.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking at me. I knew he wasn't saying that because of the scratches.

I moved.

I threw my arms around his neck, almost falling into the water. He fished his fingers around my back, tangling them in my shirt. I breathed him in, the way he smelled, the way he felt, the way his breath sounded as his tickled my shoulder with it. I took all I could because I knew, from experience, this may be the last time I'd be able to have him.

"Don't leave, Kurt," I said hushed, tugging him closer. I wasn't ready to let go.

"We want such different things, Blaine," he whispered.

My lips were finding a resting place on Kurt's collar bone when I said, "I want you," against his skin.

"I want you too."

We stayed like this, unmoving, uninterrupted, for a while. I didn't want to pull back. I didn't want to see his eyes. As simple as this seemed, it was much more complicated.

"Blaine, look at me?"

I pulled myself away from him, painfully slow. When I looked into his eyes, they were tender; I felt like I could see into his mind. His mind wanted me to become a Mer.

"I can't." The words left my lips before I even registered them in my brain.

He cast his gaze down. I lifted his chin then rested my palm on his neck.

"Blaine, I can only make one person a Mer. I can only_ love_ one person."

"Why me? I'm just some ordinary human. I don't like the beach. I don't like California. I don't want to stay here forever."

"Because you're not some ordinary human," he almost laughed.

His hand was on my cheek, and we were just touching, just looking. He hesitated before continuing.

"Blaine, everything we are is wrong - every little thing. I fight my instincts every time we're together. But when you touch me, or look at me like that, I forget. I forget everything. I forget how wrong we are. I forget how humans are our mortal enemies. When I'm with you, it's only you."

"Kurt, I can't just leave. I have family and friends up here. I can't just drop everything and be with you," I choked out.

"Why? And I got the general reasons. You made them perfectly clear. Why can't _you_?"

"I can't be part of your world when I'm barely living in mine," I muttered, not able to make eye contact. "I never even knew about Mer's until a few weeks ago. I'm too scared. I'm too young. Your whole life starts at 18; mine hasn't even begun. We're just kids. We don't know what we're doing."

"So, you do need time," Kurt mumbled.

"Yes. Kurt, I don't want to waste yours though. Honestly, I don't want you to just be waiting around in the sidelines until I'm ready because, _I don't want to lie to you_, I may never be ready. You can help so many people as ruler of the Undersea."

"I don't care about the Undersea. It's never been my home. I've grown up only knowing you, seeing you. I'm not giving up on you, Blaine."

And I didn't want him to. That's why I kissed him. I slipped the hand that was placed in the middle of his neck, around the back of his head. My fingers tugged at the wet hair. I leaned down to grab his lips.

I never kissed him above water before. We didn't need to be careful. So we weren't. Our breaths collided between us, as Kurt adjusted to having to breathe. We always found our way back to each other's lips though. I tugged him closer, his fingers dragging heated lines across my back. I could live in this moment forever.

Kurt started to make muffled noises against my lips as he kissed me. Half of him was pulling me closer, half of him was pushing us apart. In a moment of restraint, he got out, "Blaine. We have to stop."

I hummed against his mouth. "No."

Kurt continued to kiss me, but he was sinking into the water. I just held on tighter, kissed him harder. Before I knew it, my face was submerged.

When it happened, I was so confused. A hand gripped the back of my shirt, pulling me out of the water and into the air. As I came up, I took hold of Kurt's hand, pulling him too. I hit the dock, hard. My head was fuzzy, and I had no idea what was happening.

Kurt's hand slipped out of mine. I heard everything before I could see it.

"How dare you!" my father bellowed.

Kurt hissed.

"BLAINE!" my dad's voice cried, frantically.

There was a splash.

"Blaine!" Rachel screamed. "Oh my God! Your dad!"

My eyes went into focus. I watched Rachel dive into the water. My dad. Kurt. Oh no. Kurt pulled him under. Without hesitation, I dove in too.


	11. Jump

Chapter Eleven

**Jump**

_Blaine_

Two things I never imagined could happen: 1) Coming out to my father by him catching me kissing another boy. 2) That same boy trying to kill my father. What has my life become?

I pushed through the water. The sun hadn't fully set so it wasn't completely difficult to see. Rachel was floating beside me, searching every which way for Kurt and my father. I couldn't find them. Panic was sinking in just as much as lack of oxygen.

As soon as Rachel and I went up for air, we plummeted under. Swimming in different directions, we searched. My father would suffocate if we didn't find him soon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel frantically waving. When I looked over, she was motioning below her. I swam as fast as I could.

I saw them. My father was fighting Kurt's hold. The look in Kurt's eyes was horrifying. He looked angry, menacing even. I motioned for Rachel to go back up for air then come directly down. She nodded and took off. I shot down.

Kurt had a firm hold on my father. My father was trying his hardest to slip free, his legs kicking Kurt's tailfin. Kurt's eyes didn't change when he saw me. I thought he was going to pull away when I approached, and for a second, my heart couldn't handle the thought of my life without my dad.

I got closer, and as I did, my father calmed. His eyes weren't open though. He was loosing consciousness. I grasped Kurt's shoulders. He looked into my face. His expression changed, like he finally saw past whatever was clouding his vision. I didn't even delay pressing our lips together. I felt my father, at my side, drift out of Kurt's hold. I clung to Kurt, breathing in the sweet, thick oxygen that escaped his lips. When Kurt's arms held as much of my back as they could, I pulled apart.

I looked him square in the eyes. I wasn't mad. I was just disappointed. In my mind, I though, _I have to save him. You have to let me. This isn't you. You aren't a monster. Not with me._ As if reading my mind, he let go.

My father was swimming, the best he could, towards the shore. I caught up to him. Taking hold of his arm, I kicked and pushed. We soon broke the surface. He was breathing in deep, hefty, breathes. I pulled him right up to the shore.

He lay sprawled across the sand. He seemed okay though. He wasn't choking; he just needed air.

Over my shoulder, I saw Kurt. He looked so sad, so guilty. I ran to him.

_Kurt_

I don't know what came over me. Actually, I did know. I was trying to force Blaine off me (kind of), but his kisses were so intoxicating. I knew his father was coming; I knew I'd have to fight off my instincts, but I was kissing Blaine, and he wouldn't let up. When we kiss, my mind goes blank and everything is him – no instincts, nothing.

I was completely unprepared when Blaine tugged me out of the water and onto the dock. When I saw Blaine's dad, I knew I couldn't resist. I had every intention of letting him drown, until Blaine found me. The way he looked at me... He knew what I wanted to do. He knew it wasn't safe, that I wasn't stable. He looked at me with sad, hopeful eyes, and I was lost.

When I pulled out of the water, I had a series of flashbacks of what I'd just done. I then saw Blaine, crouching over his father's body. Guilt surged against my chest. He turned, and then he was running towards me.

"I'll leave! I'll never come back! I swear. I'm so sorry, Blaine!" I cried, pulling away from the dock.

"No, Kurt, wait! Don't!" he answered. I was slipping under, and he dipped his hand in, grabbing at me. He'd done this once before, and I, in response, sliced up his forearm. This time, I let him grab hold of my shoulder. "Kurt, please…"

When I pulled back up, I couldn't meet his eye.

"You didn't mean to," he said simply.

"I did. You must have seen it in my eyes down there. Every cell in my body wanted to kill him."

"But you didn't."

"Because of you. I'm dangerous, Blaine. What if you didn't come? _What if this ever happens to you_? Who's going to save you?"

"Why'd you stop, Kurt? Was it because you didn't want to hurt me? Why,_ why _would you ever try to drown me then? Kurt, I'm not blaming you for this. We just need to be more careful!"

"It was so stupid," I mumbled, hardly dismissing the subject. My voice quivered as I added, "I'd never hurt you though. I love you."

I said it. Without even thinking, I finally said the whole phrase. Maybe it was an inappropriate time. Maybe he didn't feel the same. I did though. His looked a little shocked, but then his eyes relaxed. With a small smile on his lips, he kissed me. It was soft and tender, really sweet. I smiled against his lips.

I wanted to wind my fingers through his wet, curly hair. I wanted to see what else we could do with our lips. I wanted to stay like this forever, just kissing, just holding. Simple. But it wasn't simple. There was a pang in my stomach that I knew wasn't as intense because I was kissing Blaine. It was a very familiar pang.

I pushed him away. But it was too late.

_Blaine_

I watched, helplessly, as my father threw me away from Kurt. A large net wrapped around him, and my father pulled him out of the water. Horrified, I tried to let Kurt loose, but my dad kicked at the back of my knee, sending me splashing into the ocean.

When I pulled up, all I heard was Kurt's hissing and my father shooting off profanities. I wrenched myself onto the deck. Kurt was being dragged through the sand. He was fighting really hard against the net binding him.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" I bellowed, closing the distance between us.

"This_ thing_ tried to kill me, Blaine!" he spat, whipping around. "I don't care what sick fascination you have with it. Say goodbye."

"What are you going to do with him?" I shrieked, pulling at the net. My father pulled back.

"Expose it. Kill it. I don't know. Stop getting in the way!"

Angry somewhat blinded me as I pushed my father into the sand, away from Kurt. I pulled the net off of him. Looking over his body, I saw that patches of scales were disappearing, being replaced by patches of skin. Kurt looked terrified. Hands took my shoulders and threw me into the sand.

"Blaine, of everything you've ever done wrong, this takes the cake!" my father said, glaring down at me.

Before Kurt could fight, the net was over his head. Now, there was more skin than scales. I also saw feet. Breath caught in my throat.

"If he stays out of water too long, he'll loose his tail and have legs! You have to let him go!"

"I'm not the bad guy here, Blaine. He is."

I was blind with rage again. Without much thought, I balled my fist up and thrust it through the air. It hit my father directly in the center of his face. There was a crack, and blood trickled down him and splattered across my hand. He keeled over, gripping his nose.

I threw the net off Kurt. There were only traces of scales. I pulled him up, cradling him like a child. I stared, singled-mindedly at the ocean. I didn't want to embarrass Kurt by looking anywhere else. He had so much new _skin._

"BLAINE! You're insane!" my father yelled.

"…and you're crazy!" I yelled back. I looked down at Kurt. "You're safe. He won't touch you. I won't let him."

Suddenly, something _clicked_. Kurt gazed into my eyes. They spilled over with trust, not really any other emotions. He couldn't become human; I didn't want him to be a human. I may not want to be a Mer, but I knew one thing: him. I wanted him.

"I love you, too."

And I jumped off the dock, into the water. He immediately pulled away, kicking his newly formed legs. He smiled down at them. I saw the glisten of scales though. They were slowly multiplying. He kicked over to me. Placing a hand on my cheek, he left the slightest, tiniest kiss on my lips. When we parted, he was fully Mer.

We surfaced together.

My father was gone. We were alone.

Before I said anything, before he said anything, I had a jeering thought…

"Kurt," I uttered, my heart racing. "Where's Rachel?"

**Author's Note**: I _was_ going to end the chapter at "I love you, too," but I wanted to make sure you guys knew shit was gonna go down, that this isn't the end. You're welcome ;)


	12. Boundaries

**Author's Note:** Guess who's story is at 10,000+ hits and 100+ reviews? =o Haha. Ty so much, guys! =) And this has nothing to do with anything, but I had a freakin' dream about Klaine fighting off a mermaid-shark thing while singing "Part of Your World" last night. It was the weirdest thing ever... 0.o Hahaha. Anyhow...

Chapter Twelve

**Bo****undaries**

_Kurt_

My head shot around. Where _was_ Rachel?

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, "we have to find her before I start thinking of crazy, sad scenarios in my head. Like what if she got pulled under? What if my dad did something to her? Like killed her because he was so angry at me?"

"Crazy, sad scenarios…too late."

Blaine immediately pulled unto the dock. Over his shoulder, he called, "I'll look for her up here; you look for her down there," and he took off.

I dove under. Using my speed, I jetted around as much of the sea as I could. If she was here, she was long gone. My stomach gave a guilty flop. Okay, maybe she was just some human, but she was also Blaine's best friend. I need to care more than I do.

In the next second, I saw a body against a wall of rocks. Blood pulsed to my heart and hammered in my brain, blinding me somewhat with fear.

As I swam closer, slowly, it moved. It was Rachel.

Her body shuddered, and she almost slammed herself into the rocks. I zipped towards her. She apparently heard me because her head pulled up suddenly. She was about to swim away until she realized it was me. She stayed very still, but I saw how rigid her body was. She was petrified.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," I said. "Let me help you."

She lowered her head. "_Please_," her voice broke, and I heard a sob.

_How? She's talking, and I hear her perfectly. How? _I thought, and then I saw.

As she drifted towards me, she let her giant fin propel her. The gasp rocketed out of my lungs.

"_Rachel?_" I moaned; I took her and held her as she wept into my chest.

She was a mermaid, and I've never felt so bad.

"Kurt, I don't want to be a mermaid! I just want my legs back!" she cried against me. "I'm so scared."

I pressed her hair down, rubbing my cheek against her head.

"It'll be okay, Rachel. I'm not just saying that either. All you have to do is be out of the water long enough, and your fin will disappear."

She choked back a sob and pulled her head away. "Really?"

I tapped her nose with my index finger. "Really."

"So? Can we go?" she questioned, taking my hand.

I looked down at our intertwined fingers. I smiled to myself. I didn't even know her, and I liked her.

"Yeah," I retorted, pulling her forward. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry I almost killed you before. Oh, and I'm sorry for apologizing so lightly now. It's just instinct – wanting to attack humans."

"Maybe since I am…was a human, I won't have that instinct."

"Maybe, but let's just hope Blaine's still far from the shore. Keep hold of my hand, okay?"

Rachel squeezed my fingers.

"Kurt!" someone called from behind me.

We both looked over our shoulders. Finn was whirling towards us.

"Finn?"

"Wait! You can't take her up," he said as he approached. "It's against the law."

"I can change the law, Finn. Remember who I am?"

"Your name is Finn, and you're half-fish? That's like naming my dog Bark," Rachel spat, half-joking, but mostly smug.

Finn grunted, choosing to ignore her. "No, you can't. We learned this in history. I mean, I hardly ever paid attention, but it's been drilled into us in, like, every lesson."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I didn't get that far in Mer-History. What are you talking about?"

"Mer's don't choose to become human. It's like, illogical. Unless you're exiled then your existence is unimportant – oh, sorry. Also, once a human becomes a Mer, they're a Mer forever."

_Yes, I seemed to overlook that in school._ Rachel made a shocked noise next to me. Her body drifted closer to mine.

"Kurt said…he said I didn't have to stay like this!" she wept.

Finn looked down, solemnly. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped it. I saw Douglas swim to her. It didn't even register he was going to turn her Mer. I was too concentrated on what you were doing, Kurt, until I saw her start to spasm and scales began to appear. I'm sorry."

Rachel immediately grabbed my body. I let her cry as I glared up at Finn. He did truly look sorry. Rachel unexpectedly freed herself and shot towards the beach. I didn't bother to move because Finn already took off after her. She wasn't as fast as a Mer guard.

When they returned, Finn was holding her like a baby. She feebly hammered against his chest but made no efforts of escape. I frowned at the scene.

"I need to tell Blaine. She's his best friend."

My insides contracted thinking of Blaine's reaction. Rachel cried ever harder.

"I don't get to say goodbye?"

This broke my heart. I knew this. I knew this feeling. I also knew Rachel wouldn't be saying goodbye to Blaine if she saw him. She wouldn't even remember who he was. Her instincts would cover every other emotion.

"I'm sorry," Finn said as I said, "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

Finn cupped her cheek, pressing her other against his chest. He hushed her soothingly.

"Go tell Blaine. It's okay, Rachel. Shhh. It'll be alright," Finn whispered. He gazed down at her, his eyes full of something I've never seen his eyes full of. "Tell Blaine we'll try to surface her."

Rachel made a muffled noise, just when I exclaimed, "Come again?"

"Kurt, we'll think of something. We're good at scheming. Obviously she doesn't want this. We…they can't force her to stay this way."

Rachel gripped his chest, really tight, and she was crying different tears. Not sad. Finn smiled down at her.

"Okay," I mumbled, feeling like I'm interrupting suddenly.

_Blaine_

She wasn't on the beach. She wasn't in the Fish Shop. When I checked her house, nobody seemed to be home. I ran into my house.

"Rachel hasn't been here, has she?" I asked my mom who was hunched over paperwork at the dinner table.

"No, honey. Are you expecting her?"

"Sort of. Where's dad?"

She gestured to the basement. "He's on the phone with Luke, I think. Talking nonsense, what else. Tell him to keep that ice on his nose. Silly, clumsy man."

I smiled at my mom then trotted down the steps. My dad was pacing, talking quickly into his cell phone. When he saw me, he abruptly stopped.

"Have you seen Rachel?" I asked. I showed no acknowledgement as to what happened earlier.

"No," then he went back to his conversation. He acknowledged nothing either. Rolling my eyes, I shot back up the steps.

I kissed my mom goodbye and took off towards the beach. If Rachel wasn't above water, she was below. Kurt had better have found her. As I got closer, I could see his figure at the dock. Soon I realized he was alone.

"Where is she?" I screeched.

"Blaine…"

"No, Kurt, no beating around the bush. Was she underwater? Where is she?" I asked, gasping for breaths.

"Blaine, Rachel's a Mer."

My body shuttered then I lost all feeling.

"She's…? W_here is she?_"

"Finn…"

"NO! Kurt, you have to bring her back! She can't be a Mer! She has to be human. I can't lose her! I can't only see her sometimes when it's convenient. This is Rachel. She's my best friend. She needs to be human!"

Kurt stared up at me, his mouth agape. He looked like a goldfish as he fumbled over words he couldn't release. When we locked eyes again, his were sad.

"Oh God, Kurt," I gasped, feeling like a complete ass. "I didn't mean… I'm sor-"

"It's okay. Finn and I are going to try everything we possibly can to get her to the surface. For now though, she has to stay a Mer. Give it a day or two, okay? Can you buy her some time?"

My brain tossed around lies for her parents, as I said, "Yeah. Yeah, thank you, Kurt. Really. I trust you with her, okay?"

He smiled really lightly then floated away from the dock.

"Come back tomorrow before you work. I'll have news."

I nodded. Before I could say anything else, he went under. I lost my father. I might lose Rachel. I couldn't lose Kurt, too.


	13. Right and Wrong

**Author's Note:** So I gave you stories from the Undersea, now you get stories above water ;) !

Chapter Thirteen

**Right and Wrong.**

_Blaine_

I knew something was off as soon as my feet touched the sand and I stared at the dock. My dock. Ten years ago, I picked this dock because boats never actually docked there. Fish rarely came either, so fishing wasn't usual. It was one of the only secluded sections of the beach. It was mine. Eventually, it turned into mine _and Kurt's_.

So, I knew something was off because a few men, three to be exact, sat at the dock. Fishing poles were rested idle next to them, coolers and lunch bags at the other side. I didn't get close enough for them to see me. I just glared – as if my stinging looks would cast them away – and turn around.

Working at the Fish Shop without Rachel was awful. I hated this place, and without her, it wasn't bearable. As a bonus, my dad came in somewhere in the middle of my shift.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked roughly.

"Sick," I said shortly. "I can cover her shift. Not that we have a lot of business that'll overwhelm me."

That was basically the end of the conversation.

When my shift ended, I went straight to the beach. I stopped in my tracks. They were still there. People don't fish for _six hours_! They weren't fishing. They were waiting. How did I know this? I saw my father.

Immediately, I went running to the dock.

"What are you doing?" I yelled to him. All four men turned their heads. My dad stood up and walked very calmly to meet me halfway.

"We're fishing. It's kind of my job," he said matter-of-factly.

When I reached him, I whispered, really harshly, "I know what you're doing. He's not going to come up. He's not an idiot."

He smiled at me. It was so false, so fake that I wanted to puke. "Blaine, I don't know what you're talking about."

As he spun around, I tugged at his arm so he'd face me again. "I'm not an idiot either, dad."

His smile faltered and fire coursed through his pupils. "We'll just be here everyday then. Maybe we can license a few boats for sailing. This dock is the perfect spot to launch them from. We could make it popular again. It'd bring The Fish Shop good business," he said arrogantly. "You lose, Blaine."

I felt ten inches tall. My voice was just as small. "This isn't about losing or winning, dad. This is about what makes me happy."

"No, this is about right and wrong. You and him are wrong. Him _existing_ is wrong. Him trying to kill me is wrong, and you not letting me pull him away is wrong. What I'm doing now is right."

"What exactly are you doing?" I almost whispered.

"Waiting."

I looked at the coastline, and hoped on hope that Kurt didn't come anywhere near the surface.

That night I was driving myself absolutely crazy thinking about Rachel and Kurt. I needed to get Rachel's situation sorted out soon because if her dads came snooping, I'd have a problem. She was supposedly staying at my house because the guy that's been leading her on broke her heart. I don't know. I'm not good at coming up with diversions.

I couldn't sleep. The red light from my alarm clock kept flashing the numbers 12:46 into my hazy eyes. I rubbed the tired from them, willing myself to doze off. They'd be there in the morning. They'd be there in the afternoon. Would they be there at night?

Without much thought, I grabbed my hoodie and a flashlight then eased out of my room. My house was silent, dark. I waited until I heard it. _Come on. Come on. _There! My father's snoring. Holding my breath, watching every precautious step I took, I got down the steps and pushed out of the front door. Then I ran.

The little ball of light shining on the sand flashed and bobbed as I trotted towards the beach. To my relief, I was right – I was alone. I reached the edge of the pier and shone my light over the water.

"Kurt!" I whispered. I repeated, louder, "Kurt!"

When I saw the water ripple, I looked over my shoulder. I was still alone. Good. When I looked back down, there he was.

He motioned for me to come down to his level, which I did hastily. I threw my arms around his neck, our cheeks pressed together.

He breathed in my ear, "Why were they here all day?"

"My dad. He says he's going to be here everyday."

I let him go, but we kept in close proximity.

"Does that mean we have to move our meetings to when the moon's out?" he smiled sweetly.

The way the moonlight hit him took my breath away. No, literally, I forgot what breathing was. I pushed some of his locks off his forehead, the way he liked to. We shared a smile. Whatever my dad did, he'd never take this away. Right or wrong.

"Maybe," I whispered. "So Rachel, tell me about Rachel. Her dads aren't suspicious, not yet."

"The Undersea welcomed her with open arms. They haven't seen a human-born Mer in decades. She acted really friendly, but I could tell it was just a facade. I had them give her a room in the castle. Finn and I stayed with her all day. When I swam past before coming here, he was still there, asleep in her hall. I could have sworn I heard her crying though. I'll check on her on the way back, promise."

I took Kurt's hand. Hearing all of this made me feel guilty. Again, this was all my fault. All my choices affected other people and not me directly. It didn't seem fair.

"We're going to get her out of there, Blaine," he vowed, tightening his hold on my hand. "Tomorrow."

"It's pretty late, Kurt," I muttered, pulling my fingers away.

"Yeah…" Kurt said casually. He was trying to hide a smile that played across his lips. "Come here, first."

I bit back a smile and tilted my head until our nosed brushed. I was smiling so he caught my teeth, but I let my lips slide over his. This whole thing was so much more complicated than it needed to be. Kissing him felt right. There shouldn't be a wrong.

Kurt forced his lips open, and for a second, I thought I'd be kissing him all night, but he sorted me straight when he hissed into my mouth. Pulling apart, I let myself be scared for one second.

"Go!" I whispered, pushing him off the dock.

I didn't know who was approaching, and I really didn't want to turn around to look, but I was certain there was someone because Kurt's eyes were lit up with fury.

"Go!"

Suddenly, I felt a little pinch on my back. I was slipping, not off the dock, but out of consciousness. Before I passed out, I heard a little whimper from Kurt.

Sunlight drowned me. Moaning, I pulled my pillow over my eyes. I had a headache that mimicked the symptoms of a hangover. I had the weirdest dream too. My body ached for me to go back to sleep, and I wanted to, but my brain was too awake. That dream…

_Waiting for a sound in the silence. A bobbing light. The moon on skin. My heart thumping. Kissing. Falling. Kurt. _He was falling too.

I threw my sheets off me. That was no dream.

I stumbled across my room. Somehow I made it back last night. Pulling the door open, the smell of syrup hit my nose. Although my stomach immediately reacted, I forced hunger to the back of my brain. I needed to find my dad. Sprinting down the steps to the kitchen, I stopped at the sight of my mom hunched over the stove.

"Where's dad?" I asked, my voice cracking from not being used all night.

"He went fishing with his friends like an hour ago. I made waffles," she said sweetly.

_He could be anywhere._ I fidget through my hair, my glasses going askew. Smiling, I grabbed one, kissed her goodbye, and run out of the house. I needed to find him _now_. His car was gone. I just had to find his car. I knew Luke. That's the only other friend of my dad's I could recognize. So, with his house as the target in my head, I fumbled over to my car, got in, and had to give myself a crash course in how to drive because I apparently couldn't remember.

My hands shook as I pressed the gas. It took a few minutes to get there. My dad's car wasn't there. The breath in my lungs evaporated. Nonetheless, I parked a block away and proceeded toward Luke's house.

I hide along the side of his house. His windows were a lot higher than ground level. I had to grip the pane and pull myself up. Dangling, I peered into his living room. I couldn't see my dad, but there were a few people home. I held on until my arms got tired. Right when I was about to drop, I saw him. I tumbled to the ground.

Kurt had to be here.

Looking around, I saw a heavy looking rock. Grasping it in my hand, I chucked it at the window. The glass shattered, and I heard an uproar coming from the inside.

I ran towards the back. I knew his house. There was a cellar door somewhere…found it! I saw the large lock attracted to the door. I had to do this fast because everyone would be outside in a few seconds. I grabbed the shovel sitting in the wheelbarrow and whammed the lock, one _hard _time. It fell to the ground. There were voices suddenly. I pulled the door open and hid inside.

Catching my shallow breath, I took off up the dark stairs and creaked open the door to the basement.

"Oh my God," I gasped, tears rimming my eyes.

Kurt was lying in front of me in a shallow kiddy pool that barely gave him enough water to be submerged. His end hung over the edge. There should have been a giant fin but there were feet. His arms were tied to a huge medal pipe. His eyes were shut.

"Kurt," I sobbed, bounding into the water.

I took his face in my hands. My tears hit his cheeks. His eyelids shuttered. I pressed my forehead to his lips, and let myself cry. Unexpectedly, his lips puckered underneath my skin. I pulled my head up. His eyes were open, but just barely.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" I cried.

He laughed softly, half-awake, "Blaine."

I heard a noise from upstairs. There were feet rapidly treading across the floor. The door of the basement opened. Pressing a kiss onto Kurt's head, I grabbed the shovel, kicked some water to hide my tracks, and hid behind the washer.

"No one except the fish," a gravelly voice said seconds later.

"Yeah, it was probably one of my idiot neighbor's kids," I heard Luke say.

"Ben, keep watch down here, okay? We don't want any heroes trying to break the fish free," my father said, as if he knew I was here. My hands tightened around the shovel.

The others shuffled away. I heard a splash and Kurt groan.

"Hey, wake up," Ben spat at Kurt. "No dying. No turning human."

I heard a loud kick again. Kurt sucked in a breath.

"Where's that light coming from?" Ben asked himself. As he got closer to the basement door I came in from, I inched out from behind the washer. He gasped, seeing the door open then yelled, "Shit! Get down here!"

Then I rammed my shovel against the back of his head. He tumbled down, unconscious.

"Go," Kurt said faintly. "I can hear them."

Not caring how close they were getting, I rushed to Kurt, lifted his chin, and locked our lips for a brief moment. Something swarmed around in my stomach. Fear? Love? I don't know what it was exactly.

"I'll be back. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt hummed softly, a small, sluggish smile on his lips. "I love you too, Blaine."

One more kiss then I booked it out of the basement, shutting the door softly behind me. Without looking, I ran.


	14. Two Different Worlds

Chapter Fourteen

**Two Different Worlds**

_Blaine_

I'd free Kurt – tonight. Assuming that my father woke up last night on the hour to check if I was still in my room, I waited to leave until he went back to bed after he slid open my door at 1 o'clock. I had one hour.

I'd been prepping this all day. The trunk of my car was full of buckets of ocean water. I just needed to get Kurt back with at least one scale on his body. If I did this, his tailfin would grow back.

I was thinking very single-mindedly. Save Kurt. Save Kurt. I didn't care about anything else: getting arrested, getting beat up. I just needed to save Kurt.

The drive was far too long. Every turn, every stop, I took second glances. I was slowly convincing myself that all the people surrounding me knew what I was up to and weren't actually sleeping. I switched my headlights off as I inched my car next to Luke's house.

I took one second for myself, breathing deep. After that second, it was all about Kurt again. Pushing my luck, I rounded the house. My heart buried into my stomach as I saw that the door to the cellar was not only blocked off but cemented shut. I cursed under my breath. Brainstorming, I realized that that window couldn't be fixed. There wasn't enough time.

Taking off towards the side of the house, I was right. There was a thick plastic cover over the window but no glass. Digging in my pocket, I scooped up my pocket knife that I predicted I'd need. Fingering the window pane, I slide glass off the surface then hoisted myself up. Holding my entire body weight on my left arm, I dug my knife into the plastic at the top and dragged down.

Pulling the two halves open, I peered inside. It was dark but empty. Luke must be upstairs. Holding my breath, I pulled myself up and through the plastic. Stooping on the ledge, I made sure I didn't tumble to the ground. My heart was racing.

Tip-toeing across the threshold, I found the basement door. There was a lock, of course. I planned for this though. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out my bolt cutter. I was so nervous. This would be loud – loud enough to wake Luke, even. I clipped the lock though and opened the door. Now or never.

It was black in the basement. Fumbling around for the light switch, I gave up, pulled my flashlight out of pack, flicked it on, and eased my way down the steps.

My flashlight caught a glisten – Kurt's tail. I moved the orb of light up his body until it was shining on his face. His eyes were open, and he looked terrified. He probably couldn't see the person holding the light.

I slipped my hand into my pocket, pulling the knife out. As I came closer to Kurt, he flinched. I dropped to my knees at his side and started working on cutting him free of the ropes. His quick frantic breaths started to calm. I knew he knew it was me.

As soon as his hands slipped free, he took hold of me.

"You saved my life too. We're even," he whispered into his ear.

I pulled Kurt into my arms and started up the steps. I reached the top and froze. Keeping quiet, I listened and looked. Did Luke wake up? Deciding that he didn't, I ran for the door. Swinging it up, I forced my way to my car. Dropping Kurt into the backseat, I proceeded to get the buckets of water.

"Put your feet in this one, and use the towels in this one to keep wet," I advised.

Closing all other doors, I moved to the front seat. I turned my headlights on and speeded off Luke's block. It took me a second to realize what just happened.

It wasn't until I felt Kurt's hand on my shoulder that I knew he was actually with me. With a heavy hand, I slid his off my shoulder.

"Blaine?" he asked, his voice thick with confusion.

"We can't."

Nobody spoke for a while.

"We can't what?" Kurt finally asked.

"Be together," I answered.

Silence again.

"I don't understand…" he eventually muttered.

"Kurt, this is like a game. We keep flip-flopping on who's save and who needs saving. Soon one of us is going to lose. We can't keep this up. We can't be together, Kurt."

"You say it like it's so easy."

My breathing hunched. "Oh course this isn't going to be easy. This is going to be the hardest damn thing ever. We have to stop being so selfish, Kurt. Honestly, how many more people have to get hurt before we see this isn't supposed to happen? Your world and my world are two different places, and maybe the Mer's are right to not interact with us humans because stuff like this happens."

I looked in the rearview. Kurt looked lost. He held the towel against him like it was a blanket, a meager type of support. I felt awful, but it was the truth.

"Kurt, I love you. I love you, and it's going to be really hard to stop loving you, but I don't want you to give up your life to be in mine, and I want you to give me the same," I said, looking at the road now.

"Okay."

And that's all we said. We finally reached the beach. As I took Kurt out of the car, he held on limply, not looking at me. I only tugged him closer to my body. This was it for us. I could see it: he'd bring Rachel up, maybe we'd kiss once then he'd sink under, and I'd never come back. So, I held him really close for the last time. I wanted him to feel my heart – it was racing; it was confused because I loved him, yet I forcing myself not to. He pressed his ear to my chest, listening. God, this was hard…

I eased Kurt into the water.

"Come back when the sun rises," he said, empty. Without looking at me, he started to go under.

"Kurt," I uttered, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but I still feel worse than I did trapped in that basement. Doesn't really change anything."

My mouth opened to speak, but what could I say? Sorry was so meaningless. I just looked down at my feet as he went under.

_Kurt_

I didn't want to feel anything. I just wanted to get Rachel and give her back to Blaine, so I could go on with the rest of my life. I rocketed towards the Undersea. The glowing lights of the town drew me in. I went straight to Rachel's room. Finn was snoozing outside her door. I smiled sadly down at him.

Then I kicked him with my fin. "Finn!" I almost yelled.

He shot up. I had to grab his shoulders to keep him from attacking or swimming away.

"What? Kurt? Where have you been?"

"Swim with me, okay?"

"It's _really_ late. What's going on?"

I swam off without answering his question. I felt him beside me after a couple of moments.

"We're setting Rachel free," I said sternly.

Finn sighed. "That's what she wants, and I think I know how."

I peered at him. "Do tell."

Finn bit his lip. "Kurt, you know how Mer's only love once?"

"_No…!_"

Finn took a little time to speak. He must have been fumbling over the right words to say in his head. He kept staring absently into the distance. Finally, he started, "I knew as soon as I saw her, but I can't force her to stay here, and I refuse to be a human. I'm falling in love with her so fast, it's sickening, and I have to let her go before I'm trapped…like you."

The hollow feeling in my stomach pulsed.

"Kurt, do what you need to, but this is what I'm doing. And who's to say we can only love one person? Love is super complex and confusing. I could probably fall in love ten times if I tried. The Undersea has been wrong about so many things. Like, you have to see the way your dad looks at my mom. After seeing Rachel, spending time with her, the look your dad gets when he's around my mom is really similar to the way I feel when I'm around Rachel. So, it has to be something similar to love."

"Why is it so easy for you to be so selfless?" I said, almost bitterly.

Finn gave me a half-smile. "I've always really looked out for other people; I've never really concentrated on myself."

"Which is all the more reason to have Rachel stay," I blurted, without thinking.

"No, Kurt. I know I could make her really happy, but I can't see her so unhappy before getting to that point. This isn't her world."

I rubbed a tear out of my eye really subtly.

"I have to give up Blaine too," I said in almost a whisper.

Finn froze. "Kurt, no, I didn't mean any of that towards you. You two love each other. You're supposed to be together. I was just talking about how I can't do this to Rachel or myself. This wasn't about you at all!"

"I know. I know. It was Blaine. He said he can't keep watching everyone hurting. He's smart. He's using his common sense for once – for both of us, really. You're right, Finn, we're from two different worlds. _This sucks though_."

"I hear you."

"So, your plan?" I questioned after a minute or two.

"You aren't going to agree, but you have to respect what I'm doing okay? I've been behind every single thing you've done."

"Of course…"

Finn bit his lip. Deciding on the proper words, he spoke, "You are going to take Rachel up to the shore. You have to make it look like you're chasing after her though, as discretely as possible; we don't want other Mer guards to help you. While you're doing that, I'll go to your father, saying I let her go because she didn't want this. Before anyone realizes what's happened, she'll be gone, and nobody will blame you."

I looked at Finn incredulously. This was the worst plan ever.

"You'll get exiled," I mumbled, shocked.

"I might, yeah."

"No, Finn, you will. We have to come up with another plan."

"Kurt, don't you think I've thought of everything? Every plan has both of us trapped. This one though, Rachel will be free and so will you. Let me do this, Kurt."

"No, you've done nothing wrong – ever. Why would I let you take the blame for this?"

Finn looked directly into my eyes. "Because you've gone through so much already."

I shook my head. "That's hardly a reason."

"When is Blaine coming?" he ignored me.

"When the sun rises…"

"Okay, we have to tell Rachel."

He flipped around and swam away. As I watched him go, I knew, as much as Rachel and I fussed, as much as I opposed, this was the plan, and Finn would go through with it despite mine or Rachel's opinions.

**Author's Note:** Only a few more chapters left =) There's still some big stuff to happen, but it has to end somewhere! Besides, I have a new story I'm itching to start writing, haha.


	15. Goodbyes

Chapter Fifteen

**Goodbyes**

_Kurt_

After waking Rachel up to tell her Finn's plan, the three of us tried to sleep for an hour or two but couldn't manage it. The hours stretched themselves out, and we just laid around, listening to each other shuffle.

"How are you going to say goodbye to Blaine?" Rachel whispered to me from her seaweed bed, passed the bars that Finn and I were against.

I told her in passing that this would be the last time I'd see her and Blaine. She chose now, when the water started to slowly light up from the peaking sun, to bring the subject up.

I glanced to my right. Finn's eyes were open. "I kind of don't want to say goodbye. It's so permanent," I admitted.

Both went unnaturally quiet. I knew what they were thinking. I wanted one to say it out loud, just so that maybe it'd start to sit with me. Neither said anything though. So, I did.

"It is permanent."

"Blaine would want to say goodbye, Kurt. It'd probably crush him if you didn't too," Rachel proceeded to tell me.

"You don't think he'll change his mind in the course of a few hours, do you?" I asked hopelessly.

"Blaine isn't one to make rash decisions. He plans and obsesses. I just think he knows that whatever _middle_ you two could have will just make the final decision even worse. He's trying for a clean break."

I fiddled with my hands, not wanted to ask the question that just appeared in my head. Despite myself, I asked, "You don't think he'd ever choose to be a Mer?"

Rachel pulled herself up and floated over to us. She said, "I know he loves you. I know he'd give you everything he could manage because that's who Blaine is. But being a human is what he knows. So, no, I don't see him becoming a Mer. It's hard to even think about what we'd lose. I'd know."

Rachel didn't realized how Finn was looking at her now because she was either looking at me or past me, but Finn was trying really hard to hide how much he was hurting. So many hearts were breaking today.

"Make sure he moves on, okay?" I whispered.

"Make sure you move on, okay?" she retorted. "Do you think we should go? It looks pretty bright out."

I shun around and instantly saw how the water was glowing in the distance. I wished that time would hurry earlier, now I wanted it to stop. I wanted to hold off on the inevitable for as long as possible. I heard a creak and felt the water's push as Finn and Rachel slipped beside me.

"So, do exactly as planned and don't stall because as soon as I can't see you both, I'm turning myself in," Finn said firmly.

I looked at him. Even if he was exiled, I'd still make trips everyday to see him. So there was no need for goodbye. I slipped my hand into Rachel's.

"Goodbye, Rachel," I said softly.

"Goodbye, Kurt," she said, as she hugged me.

When she slipped away from me, she turned to Finn. "You are probably one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You didn't have to do this for me."

When she took him into a hug, I saw how Finn held her tighter. Seeing this only made me think of Blaine and how this would be us in a little. I looked away.

"You deserve to be happy," he murmured.

"This'll all work out. I just have a feeling. Thank you, Finn, and goodbye."

Rachel floated past us. She sniffled. I glanced at Finn. He looked empty. He was about to give up everything: his mom, his home, Rachel. I gripped his hand for a second – maybe Rachel was right. I hoped enough for the both of us.

Swimming to Rachel, we exchanged a look, shared another with Finn, and then silently agreed to start swimming. She flipped away slowly, probably taking in the Undersea for the last time.

Before she could kick harder, Finn yelps, "Rachel!"

We both spun around, but Finn swished passed me. When I turned my head, I watched as he slid his hands past her waist and up to the middle of her back. Rachel looked shocked; her mouth hung open. As her eyes softened, so did her body.

Tilting her head up, she waited for Finn to meet her halfway. When their lips touched, Rachel immediately pulled Finn towards her. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad. I chose to feel good for Finn because in these seconds, he was happy. They pulled apart.

"Don't forget me, okay?" Finn mumbled.

Rachel grinned. "I was planning to torture myself into forgetting you, but if you insist…"

They kissed again. Oh. That's how you said goodbye. I waited quietly with my own thoughts until they parted. They held each other's hand and Finn swam in one direction while Rachel swam in the other. Then their hands slipped apart.

I waited until Rachel was a fair distance away to start swimming after her. I said her name through the water, and she picked up speed. I kept my distance but made sure I was still chasing. Over my shoulder, I gazed down at the Undersea. My broken heart shuffled. I didn't want this to happen. Sighing, I reverted my view and sped after Rachel.

The shore came only too soon. I saw Blaine's silhouette – or what I hoped was his. Suddenly I realized how dangerous Rachel was. Crashing through the water, I grabbed at her limbs as she broke the surface. Her body wrenched against mine. Her instincts were driving her crazy.

I looked up. It was Blaine, but this wasn't his Rachel.

_Blaine_

Rachel hissed and pulled against Kurt's hold. Instinctively, I wasn't to run away, but this was Rachel. So, I knelt in front of her and pressed my palms into her shoulders.

"Rachel! Rachel, look at me!" I commanded, staring straight into her eyes. Kurt huffed behind her. If he couldn't keep his hold and she broke loose, I'd probably be pulled under.

"Blaine! You have to pull her out!" Kurt yelled over the sounds of Rachel's struggle.

Kurt started to force her forward, so I grabbed under her arms and tugged her up. She fought. Her ridged nails tore at the fabric of my shorts. We got her onto the dock. Kurt pressed his weight to hold her fin down, and I basically sat on her torso – my knees holding her arms steady.

I turned my head to Kurt, saying, "Make sure you keep your tail in the water. We don't want any accidents."

Kurt's towel from the car had been drying on one of the dock's pillars all night. I grabbed at it and tucked it over Rachel. The scales snaking up her stomach were starting to disappear. She was turning human.

Rachel fought. Kurt kept his ground. I stayed focused as well. Soon all that was left was the fin covering her feet. She still struggled.

"She's determined to stay a Mer," Kurt grunted.

"She wanted this, right? We aren't forcing her, are we?"

"No, this is instinct, Blaine," he said dimly.

I looked over my shoulder. Our eyes locked. All the pain I'd been surpassing hit me at full speed. Everything that happened after didn't register under far too late.

My knee crashed into the wood as Rachel's arm broke free. She gripped my neck. I had only a second to turn my head, and as soon as I did, she crashed her mouth against mine. I gasped into it. I felt something slippery touch my tongue, and I almost chocked on it as it slipped down my throat. Rachel released me.

Kurt had let go of her feet. She wasn't fighting anymore. Panicked, I glanced down at her. _What the hell just happened?_ She looked dumbfounded, pulling the towel closer to her body. I moved off of her.

"What was that, Rachel?" I gasped, holding my throat.

"I-I don't know," she whimpered.

"What's going on?" Kurt questioned.

I stilled myself, trying to distinguish if I could feel whatever was swimming around in my body. I couldn't. Wait…swimming…

"Was that that fish?" I exclaimed. "Can they do that, Kurt? Transfer between humans?"

Kurt looked taken aback. "I never heard that before. It makes sense now why Rachel was fighting so persistently. Maybe you were the one Douglas was after the whole time."

My stomach hollowed, and I felt like it was only me and the fish. "How do I know?"

Kurt was breathing heavy. "You come in the water."

My entire body lost all function. I felt Rachel's hand on mine. Kurt's eyes sparkled. His face was somber, but his eyes were far too pleased. I couldn't stop myself from being mad at him, even if he was trying to hide his feelings. I held onto Rachel's hand.

"I planned my goodbye for Kurt all night. I didn't plan my goodbye for you, Rachel," I said, not looking at anyone.

Her hand slipped up my arm before she pulled me to her. I crashed my head into the crook of her neck. Tears were splashing all over.

She took hold of my face. "You are my best friend, Blaine Anderson. I am not saying goodbye to you." She pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"As soon as I touch water… You remember yourself. That'll be me."

Rachel tightened her eyes shut, maybe holding onto whatever tears she had left. I brushed her face clear of the rest. Looking directly into my eyes, she lipped,_ I love you._

"You're my best friend, Rachel. That'll never change – even if I'm a crazy, vicious Mer that wants to drag you under. I love you, too."

A sob escaped her lips, and Rachel got to her feet and ran. When she was far enough away, I turned to Kurt. I didn't want to register whatever looks he was attempting to throw. He won. Either way, I lost.

Standing, for possibly the last time, I ran towards the edge, jumping over Kurt's body. As soon as I touched the water, my body began to twist. I tried desperately to hold my breath, but it was no use. I gasped, drawing water into my lungs. Instead of pain, I felt a daze. I breathed out, water spilling over my lips. I was breathing in and out water.

I sunk my nails into the fabric of my shirt, tearing it from my body. I kicked my sandals off. Pressing my hand to my lower abdomen, I felt scales. I let out a sob before hastily pulled off my shorts and boxers. Glancing down, scales covered me mid-thigh.

"Kurt," I cried.

As he swam to me, I noticed that any trace of happiness was washed away. He pulled me into his arms as the scales took over my entire legs.

"You're right," he whispered. "I don't want this."

I cried into his chest, holding him really close. We remained like this for a little.

"Blaine," Kurt huffed into my ear.

"I don't have feet, do I?" I sniffled.

"No."

I slipped away, balancing myself in the water. Looking down, I was unrecognizable. My tailfin sparkled against the sun. The scales were an ocean of hazel, like my eyes. _My tailfin_. _My scales_. I bit my lip, hard, preventing myself from crying.

Abruptly, before I could let myself settle with the idea of staying a Mer, I exclaimed, "I could surface!"

Kurt took my hand. I looked eagerly into his eyes. They knocked me down a few pegs. Sadness spread across his face.

"It'll take you a long time to surface, Blaine. Your instincts…"

"But you surfaced!"

"It took me ten years."

"Rachel surfaced!"

"Because you were there."

I was desperate. "I can wait."

"Blaine, do you know the next people who'll be at the dock? It'll be your dad and his crazy friends. I won't put it past them to do the same thing they did to me – shoot us both with a shot of drug to knock us out, keep you prisoner. It's not safe. You'll only be safe with me."

I looked up at the shore, the sun, the sand for the last time.

Then I looked at Kurt – at my future.

I cried.


	16. Loophole

Chapter Sixteen

Loophole

_Kurt_

"Hold me," Blaine whispered.

The sunlight glowed through my window. The water sparkled because of it. I've been lying on my bed in my room on my back, staring up at the glisten, waiting for Blaine's breathing to even out. It didn't.

Looking to my right, he hadn't moved. He was curled up on his side, facing away from me. I slipped beside him. I traced small, gentle circles into his arm. My front pressed against his back; I tucked my fin to form to the shape his made. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder.

"Why'd you say that earlier?" he asked, keeping really still.

"What'd I say?" I mumbled into his ear. His face turned slightly into my voice.

"You didn't want this," he said, nudging our fins together.

"Oh," I uttered. "I-I don't."

"Why the sudden change?"

He wiggled from out of my grip and slipped around to face me. Our noses were almost touching. His eyes shuffled between the two of mine. I laced our fingers together.

"Blaine, I want _this_," I said, pulling our clasped hands into the air. "I want it without trouble."

"I don't know what you mean. I think we both know how we feel about each other. I consider you…um…"

I smiled. "What do you consider me?"

"My boyfriend. I don't want to be with anyone else," he sighed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I think it's pretty obvious I feel the same way. I just… When I said what I said as you were turning… I wanted you to choose me."

"I do choose you," he said sheepishly, not meeting my eye.

"No, I want you to choose _this_," I admitted, sliding my hand down his side until I was touching his scales. "You had no choice."

Blaine tucked his head down, finding the crook of my neck. "No."

Nothing was said. I just stroked the smooth fins under my palm. He breathed soft bubbles into his shoulder.

"What are you going to do about Finn?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

I almost forgot about Finn. Almost. After confessing to letting Rachel go this morning, they locked him away. Blaine and I tried to visit, Finn forced us to go. He said to_ get some sleep and not think about him._ I think he was just having a hard time losing Rachel. He didn't want to seem weak.

"I'm not going to charge him of anything. He didn't do anything wrong," I said sternly.

"Is your word final?"

"I guess. When my dad exiled me, it wasn't messy at all. I was just escorted out, and that was it."

"I have a question," Blaine said, pulling away from me. "I'm Amiss now, aren't I?"

"It's just a title," I said nonchalant.

"You're getting married," he proceeded to say.

"No," I said shocked he was saying any of this.

"Are you sure? Have you actually looked into it?"

I bore my stare into his eyes. Was he really doing this? I was beginning to believe that he was trying to find some sort of loophole to being with me.

"No…"

"Well, then maybe I can't actually choose you," he blurted, whirling up. He let out a grunt. "At least if I had to be _this,_ I thought I'd get to be with you, but what if that isn't the case?"

I treaded to him, taking hold of his hands. "We can run away."

"Kurt, I'm not you. I can't survive on my own…"

"Being with me doesn't make you alone," I said almost to myself.

"That's not what I mean. Yesterday, I was so sure I was going to lose you. I was ready to say goodbye – well, as ready as I could pretend to be. Now, I get the chance to not say goodbye. Yet, how sure is that? I'm just thinking about how flawed this plan has always been."

"So, you want me to find out? Or is it something else."

"Yeah. Something else," he mumbled.

"Well, spit it out," I shot at him.

Blaine took a long moment to just stare at nothing, his eyes glossing over everything in the room.

"Why is it I needed to become a Mer, yet you couldn't become a human?" he finally asked.

"What?" I questioned bewildered.

"That one day when you surfaced with Douglas, you were so upset with me because I didn't want to be a Mer. I've never asked you to become a human."

I crossed my arms over my chest and felt my face screw up in anger.

"Did I do something wrong that I asked you? If you would have asked me…"

"No! No, Kurt. Don't even say that if I asked you'd you would have surfaced. I'd lay in bed for hours just thinking about being a Mer. I've had plenty of time to balance the negatives and the positives, Kurt. You've never thought about being a human have you? It's always been me as a Mer, hasn't it?"

I racked my brain for an instant where I'd thought of turning human. There were occasions where I thought it was inevitable. How did I feel? I can't remember…

"I've thought about it," I revealed.

Oh, right, I was terrified.

"Blaine, there's nothing we can do now, is there?"

Blaine made a disbelieving face, whipping his body around so he didn't have to look at me.

"Rachel surfaced, but I can't? I think you're just being selfish. You get what you want. I'm here. That's so fantastic for you!"

"Blaine!" I exclaimed, swimming in front of him. He still wouldn't look at me. "Do you not even care about me anymore?"

Blaine suddenly looked up, fire in his eyes.

"I love you," he said, exaggerating every single word. "But okay, you want me to say it? I will. You want me to choose you. I do. But I do not choose this. Would you choose my world, Kurt? I'm not being unfair. I'm not trying to say, pick me and leave the ocean or get nothing at all. I'd understand if you didn't want to change because that's what I expect from you, but when I was leaving you this morning, I was giving you that choice."

"Blaine, I didn't force you to become a Mer!" I shouted.

"You're also not helping me become a human again, which is what you know I want!" he shouted back.

I was so mad. I grabbed Blaine's wrist, tugging him to follow me. I swung the door open.

"Where are we going?" he grumbled.

"I'm getting you out of the Undersea."

Blaine immediately snatched his hand back.

"No, Kurt, you're pissed. We said some stuff. If you do this now, we're never going to forgive each other."

"It'd be easier to hate you while I'm forgetting you."

"I don't want you to hate me! I want you to understand me." These two sentences contrasted each other to much. The first was forceful, demanding, a plea. The second was soft and vulnerable.

He looked so defeated. It reminded me of Finn, who was sitting in a jail cell, waiting to get exiled. His exile would be because he saved Rachel. He's known this girl for a few days and sacrificed everything to make her happy. I touched Blaine's face; he eased against my fingers. I felt hollow, but I knew what I needed to do.

"Blaine, Finn let Rachel free because he couldn't see her so upset. He would have taken care of her, but she'd always want to be out of the sea. He cared enough to give her what she wished. You're right. I should have been thinking of every possible thing to help you, but in my head, I guess, without me even realizing, I was content because I was finally able to be with you. I am selfish. So, let me help you now."

Blaine looked surprised. After a moment, he took my hand. He simply nodded. We swam in sync. I focused on the shore. I was acting on the fact that Finn being in jail and the boy I brought into the Undersea now being a Mer would permit me sympathy and reason for escaping the town from anyone who saw us. I hoped Blaine wouldn't catch onto the idea of what would happen to me when he didn't return.

After stopping by my cave for some clothes, we neared the shore. I could see it was empty. Blaine's hand tightened around mine.

"The instincts, Kurt," he said, struggling to speak.

I grabbed both of his upper arms and swam against his force. He was twisting to get out, but I was persistent. My head broke the surface. He gasped the air when his rose as well. I pushed towards the sand. I was having a hard time keeping him steady and moving him out of the wave's touch.

The clothes tumbled beside me, and I elbowed them past Blaine's body. He struggled under me. I forced us into a position that I was laying above him, but I was holding his torso down. The waves couldn't quite reach him, but they splashed against me.

I was fighting now because I was losing strength. My own instincts pinched my lungs. Somehow an unspoken voice was telling my brain that I was a traitor for doing this. I couldn't ignore it either, and it was making me weaker. I needed for my instincts to go away.

Oh.

There was one thing that could do that.

I dipped my head down. Blaine gasped when our lips touched. Instantly, the stinging was easy to ignore before it was gone completely. Blaine was still battling me, so I bit softly at his bottom lip. When he smiled, I knew I had him. His kissed me back fiercely. It was the frantic, possible-last-kiss type that we shared before. This wasn't a possible-last-kiss though. This was the last.

We both somehow knew this, so the desperation went away, and the kiss deepened into something more passionate. I tried to remember the bubbly feeling in my stomach. I tried to remember how wonderful his lips felt. I tried to remember how in love with him I was. I let myself be in this moment, not sacrificing any feelings. It'd be gone all too soon. So I kissed him, and he kissed me, and we loved each other.

I pulled away.

"Where are those clothes?" he mumbled, a thick red blush splashed across his cheeks.

Without looking, I knew he was human. Evading my eyes, I let him pull the stuff I brought on.

He kneeled next to me. Our hands touched, but we didn't attempt to hold on.

"I'm not going to become human," I breathed.

All I heard next was the sound of the waves crashing against each other.

"I know," he whispered. His mouth was next to my shoulder; I felt his warm breath. "I've always known."

Our hands locked, and he turned to face me. "I guess I do get to say the goodbye I practiced all night..."

Sucking in a rickety breath, he began, "When I first saw you, I wouldn't let myself believe you were real. I kept trying to convince myself that you were a dead body or a figment of my imagination. I held onto this notion for a while. Even when we were kissing underwater for the first time, I had to pull back just to look at you. I needed to see if you were there, if you were real. You're real, Kurt.

And we may be young, but who's to say that what I feel isn't real too? Falling for you was hard for me. I didn't want to love you because I was stuck in that mindset that the only reason I loved you was because you're what you are. So I forced the idea away. Something just clicked though when my father pulled you unto the land, and you were almost turned human.

I knew I didn't love you because it was some sick story and I was expected to love you. I knew I didn't love you by default because you were the first boy I've ever been with. I love you because you make me happy. You always have.

I'm convinced that I came to the dock everyday because you were waiting. Even though I didn't know you were there, you helped me when no one accepted me. You didn't even know me, but you accepted me.

Kurt, maybe we were supposed to meet. Maybe I will never love anyone else. Maybe the Mer's are right, and we'll only ever want each other. If that's the case though, we'll find our way back."

Frozen, I decided the only way to match his words were with my own.

So, I did. "Before, when you said you see me as your boyfriend, I don't see you as mine. I see you as my forever. I don't agree with Finn saying we'll maybe love again. I doubt I'll love anyone else the way I've loved you.

It took me almost losing you to realize how much I love you. Honestly, I think it's plausible that I loved you the second I saw you but pushed the idea aside because I didn't know what the emotion was at the time.

I always came back for you.

You were never alone, and I never felt alone. It might have been the stupid thing for me to come so close to the surface. None of this would have happened. You would have come and gone and come and gone and then stayed gone, and I would have moved on. It would have been easier. Easier than this…

I wouldn't trade a second of my time with you though. I don't have to hopelessly wish you'd somehow realize someone cared about you. I just wanted for you not to be sad anymore."

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine choked, holding me.

"I love you, Blaine," I replied. "I will and have always loved you."

"Why couldn't I have met you in the Fish Shop? You could have been ordering salmon and caught my eye."

I laughed into the crook of his neck. I wished the same time a few weeks ago.

"Because that would have been too simple," I whispered.

We stayed like this for a long time, until we weren't holding each other anymore, until we weren't anything anymore.

I sunk back into my world, and he remained in his.


	17. Forever

**Author's Note**: Love you, guys. Love you to Mars and back =)

Chapter Seventeen

**Forever**

_Kurt_

It literally felt like I took a jagged rock, tore into my own skin, cracked my ribs, and pulled out my own heart. If I'd get over Blaine, I would need to start somewhere. So, I choose now. I need to think about Finn anyhow.

Looking up at the sun, I realized that his trial was about to begin. Kicking hard with my tailfin, I shun through the water. Soon, I was pushing through the door of my father's previous office. A dozen heads spun to watch my entrance. Awkwardly, I maneuvered inside.

Finn and I exchanged a small, sad smile.

"Right, so, how does this work, exactly?" I asked, sitting at the desk.

An older Mer swished forward. "Well, we'll present you all the allegations, let the criminal speak," Finn flinched at the harsh word, "give you our verdicts, and then you give yours."

I bit my lip. "Why didn't I have a trial like this? Just wondering…"

"You did," another Mer answered. "It was less formal though. You presented your case, your father gave the verdict, and we all agreed."

I tried to rack my brains in an attempt to remember that. I couldn't. That's probably because I was an eight year old who just lost his mother. Attempting to not roll my eyes at them, I nodded.

"Right. So, go on," I urged.

"The accused," the old Mer started, motioning to Finn, "Finn Hudson. Charged for freeing a human-born Mer, which is strictly against Mer-Code."

The other Mer looked at Finn, saying, "Do you deny these claims, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn looked down. "I do not."

"So the council's decisions?" the old Mer asked. "Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

The streak continued. I didn't hear one "not."

"Mr. Hummel?"

"No, not guilty," I said, hearing how thick my voice was with shock.

The room arose in murmurs.

The old Mer rose a hand to quiet them. "I see. Well, we have a problem, I suppose. However, according to official code, the only way the ruler's decision can be overthrown is if the council's verdict is unanimous."

My jaw dropped._ What?_

"No…no, that's not-" I stammered.

"We will escort Mr. Hudson out then," the old Mer spoke, clasping Finn's arm tight.

"Hold on!" I yelled. Everyone froze. "No, you can't! Finn didn't even do anything wrong! Rachel didn't want to be here. We were imprisoning her!"

"Mer-Code…"

"SCREW THE MER-CODE!" I shouted. "The Mer-Code exiled your current ruler. Your system is flawed!"

"Treason!" a Mer amongst the crowd yelped.

"No, you brainless moron, you're all just blind and naïve! Ugh!"

I shot forward and grabbed Finn away from the rest, pulling him towards the desk.

"He isn't going anywhere!" I declared.

The Mer's all looked at each other for a second. Without much else of a thought, a few swam forward to push me away and take hold of Finn. They were about to leave, but stalled when I continued.

I spat, "You want treason? Then listen!"

No one in the room made any efforts to move. All eyes were fixed on me.

"_I_ agreed to free Rachel! _I_ helped her surface! _I_ held her down and forced her tailfin to disappear! And you know what else I did? I set Blaine free, said my goodbyes to him as he went back onto land._ If anyone is guilty, it's me!_"

All the faces in the room were similar. They were shocked. Most were disgusted and shocked; Finn was impressed and shocked. Suddenly, I knew what was going to happen before it did.

As twelve pairs of hands went to grab me, I flipped over their heads, grabbing Finn as I fled to the door.

Over my shoulder, as the small crowd chased after us, I shouted, "I exile myself. Anyone opposed?" then waited for a second before continuing, "Didn't think so!"

Finn and I swam in the opposite direction as Blaine's shore.

"Where are we going?" he eventually asked.

"Away from the Undersea and far away from Blaine," I retorted, swimming even harder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew you wouldn't have much say. You didn't have to exile yourself, Kurt."

I gave a bitter chuckle. "The Undersea is a joke. It wouldn't have ever been my home."

"Our parents…"

"Have each other," I said, exchanging a smile with Finn. He nodded solemnly.

"What now?"

I took a second to start thinking of the answer. Soon, I replied, "We live our lives."

_Blaine_

Before letting the idea of Kurt being gone sink in, I found myself at Rachel's door. I rang the doorbell, fidgeting as I waited. Soon enough, she pulled the door open.

"Blaine?" she questioned.

"Let's start looking at colleges," I blurted, pushing past her. I immediately went to her room.

"Whoa, whoa, Blaine! You were just a Mer yesterday. I need details. What happened?" she said.

I grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed.

"If I give you details, I'll be thinking about him, and I can't. Not now, Rachel. Not yet," I pleaded. "Let's just research colleges, okay?"

She sadly smiled, but nonetheless pulled out her thick stack of college brochures from inside her desk.

"Already ahead of you."

I took the stack and flipped through them. Frowning, I said, "Now, I'm going to research colleges on the East Coast."

When I pushed the laptop open, Rachel pressed it shut.

"Rachel, I'm moving far, far, far away, especially now."

"UCLA is like…6 hours from here, that's not far enough? You were all for going to school there with me up until your dad troubles started. Being across the country won't fix those problems, Blaine. It'll just make you far away."

"We were like ten at the time," I noted.

"So you know it's not a rash decision. Blaine, I'm not saying this because the distance would be awful, well, that's part of it, but I just think we need each other – especially now."

I broke eye contact and looked at the brochure on the top of the pile. If I actually get accepted to UCLA, that'd be an honor, thinking about it seriously. It's not an easy school to get in to.

"If we both get in, I'll go. If one of us doesn't, be have to think about plan B."

Rachel threw me a questioning look. "Plan B?"

"New York!"

Rachel giggled. "If you're serious about this, Blaine, I'll seriously consider it."

I took Rachel's hand. "You're right. We do need each other."

Kurt's name flickered through my brain, but I pushed it away the second it formed. Thank you, Rachel.

_One Year Later – Blaine_

"Just think! In a little over two months, we'll be at UCLA!" Rachel said, practically jumping; no, she was jumping.

I looked out the Fish Shop's huge window. Not a soul, as always.

"We still have to figure out how we're living there. I don't understand why you didn't just want to dorm," I laughed, leaning over the counter.

"Girls are caddy. We should try to find two nice gay boys to live with. Actually, one can be straight," Rachel said smugly. "You can't have all the fun."

I threw ice at her. "But this weekend we're definitely taking that road trip, right? We have to start applying for jobs or we'll be living in the quad on school grounds in a cardboard box."

"That might be cheaper," Rachel said, "but don't even worry. I have a hefty college fund if anything goes wrong."

"Maybe if I sold the Fish Shop that'd be my share of the first month's rent."

"No, no, you love this place!" Rachel smiled.

"I still wish my dad would turn it into a surf shop," I muttered.

"Just a few more months, Blaine, and we'll be free!"

I smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. She gripped my hand.

"Any plans for after work?" Rachel questioned, pulling herself onto the counter.

"I was thinking maybe I could make use of my graduation present."

"Right, you haven't played the guitar in like a year. Since…since it broke."

"Since I smashed it off some crazy Mer's? Yes, it's been a while."

Rachel looked uncomfortable. "Blaine…"

"Oh, Rachel, it's been a year," I said with an encouraging smile.

"You're right, I'm being silly. Take me home?"

I nodded, and we did the routine of closing shop.

A year had gone by. The entirety of our senior year had passed. Prom. Graduation. They all seemed like distance memories. Rachel and I were joined at the hip for most of it; we basically had all the same classes, the same lunch, our lockers were a few lockers apart (when her crap wasn't already lodged into mine). Being a senior was really great - aside from the senioritous.

I still worked at the fish shop, and my relationship with my father wasn't any better. What happened last summer was completely ignored. It was ignored by everyone, actually. Rachel never brought it up. My dad pretended Mer's were fairytales. As for me, the memories of Kurt were vivid.

He'd always be real to me.

As I drove Rachel home, my guitar sat in the trunk. I was about to offer her a ride, but she beat me to it. I wanted to make sure she was home when I went to the shore.

I hadn't been there in over a year. I promised myself that I wouldn't torture myself and wait for Kurt, just hoping that somehow, someday, he'd pop up, just to say hi. Today was the first day of summer, and I felt like I owed the dock one last visit before I went on with my life.

The sand and the wood of the pier felt all too familiar. Sitting at the edge, I pulled my guitar out. I hugged it and just sat.

"I miss you, Kurt. I miss you a lot more than I let myself believe," I said out loud. I strummed at my guitar absentmindedly, playing a nothing tune. "This is for you, okay?"

Taking in a breath, I played _Part of Your World_. This was the first song he must have heard me play when we were kids. This is the song that made him show himself last summer. I smiled, forcing myself not to be sad because the pier was like a safe haven for me. I always had someone who cared to watch over me. It was my escape.

"_Wish I could be part of your world._"

I ended the song and steadied my breathing. I let myself gaze into the water. Kurt wasn't there. I didn't expect him to be, but my heart sunk anyhow.

"You're my forever too, Kurt," I mumbled, packing my guitar away.

Without too much disappointment, I clicked the case close. I needed to go because this was too much for me. I shouldn't have come. I was being stupid.

As I went lifted myself up, I lost my balance. With a gasp of fear, I splashed into the water. When I was under, I opened my eyes. The salt never ceased to burn. My hopeless heart wished to see Kurt's pale face and blue-green eyes staring back at me. They weren't though.

_He wasn't coming back. Why was I doing this to myself?_

Out of no where, I realized something. I lost my balance on something. A chill went up my spine. Someone had been on the dock with me. I immediately surfaced.

"I thought you drowned," a voice said nonchalant. "I almost went after you, but that would have killed the shock factor I was going for."

My blurry eyes focused.

Standing above me was Kurt.

Yeah, that's what I said.

"Kurt, you're…you're…"

"Not a fish. Yes. Not a fish. Feet suck though, not gonna lie. Finn and I've been walking around for like eight hours straight, trying to adjust. The locals were staring."

"Kurt, why?"

I propped myself up on the dock, most of my body still in the water. He kneeled over me. This was familiar.

"Because I've always chosen you. It just took me a while to realize that I choose all of _this_ too."

"Shut up."

I smiled and pulled myself up until our lips meet.

Forever sounded really, _really_ good to me.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay yay yay yay! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you liked the ending. Kurt and Blaine needed to be together; there wasn't a doubt in my mind about that, ever! =) Thank you all!<strong>

**So, as a last note, I'm going to plug my new Klaine story, "I Do, I Think." It's _quite_ different from this – wedding-esk story. Maybe you'll like it! =D Go read the summary on my page!**


End file.
